Digimon Adventure Zero 03
by Jackpot 2
Summary: Almost a year after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, the Digital World falls into danger once again. Now, seven new kids must take on the role as protectors of both worlds. As the Digidestined say: Digi-Port Open!
1. Episode 1: A New Adventure Begins Part 1

**Jackpot 2: Alright! Here's the moment you've all been waiting for. It's finally time for the first chapter of Digimon Adventure Zero 3!**

**Takasu: Why not just call it Digimon Adventure 03?**

**Jackpot 2: The name's been used before, so I wanted to try something different. Plus I like being unpredictable and spontaneous.**

**Takasu: Okay. Shall we get a start on this fic?**

**Jackpot 2: Of course. If you've read the summary, then you'll know the timeline its set at. That's about all I have to say.**

**Takasu: All of the main characters in this fic are OC's with everyone, aside from me, sent in by different authors. Lucky them.**

**Jackpot 2: I though you loved being my OC?**

**Takasu: And I thought I'd get a puppy for Christmas, but we all know that's never going to happen.**

**Jackpot 2: I said I was sorry! I didn't think you were serious!**

**Takasu: As I was saying, this fic will have mostly OC's in it, but the main Digidestined from Adventure's one and two will have a prominent role here. And now introducing the OC's that have made it. They are-**

**Jackpot 2: Wait! Let's let them see who got in by reading through the first chapter. It will add to the suspense.**

**Takasu: Well then I'll do the disclaimer. Jackpot 2 does not own the Digimon franchise, the characters, or all of the OC's except for me.**

**Jackpot 2: Now read on!**

**Episode 1: A new Adventure Part 1**

* * *

><p>It was early morning in the Odaiba area and everything was very quiet. A young boy with was surprisingly getting ready for school at this time and it was a first time thing for him. He wore cargo shorts with a blue long sleeve and a vest on top as well as a pair of goggles, which was a very different fashion statement that most kids wouldn't ever wear. We pulled on his bag and stared at a small blue thing with a white belly and two ears sticking out of its head.<p>

"Come on DemiVeemon." The boy said. The little thing, known as DemiVeemon or as the boy knows them as Digimon, then started to bounce around on his bed.

"You're up pretty early Davis, what's the special occasion?" The digimon asked the boy known as Davis Motomiya and as a digidestined, a person who is chosen to save a parallel universe known as the digital world. It was a surprise to all of the digidestined that they could still have their digimon partners still with them but none of them could be happier. Unfortunately, Tai Kamiya and the others' partners, who were also digidestined, were still in the digital world where they still have to protect a few things.

"Well if you were listening yesterday DemiVeemon, then you would know that Izzy called an early morning digidestined meeting but I guess you really weren't." He smiled at his digimon partner.

"Ok so are we leaving now or are we going to eat breakfast first?" DemiVeemon really hoped that Davis was going to say the second choice and it was obvious to Davis that he wanted to eat something so he agreed to buy him something on the way over to school. And with that, they were off to meet their friends.

After buying something for DemiVeemon, who was happily munching away in Davis' backpack, Davis met a classmate of his, also another digidestined, Kari Kamiya, the younger sister of Tai, by the corner and he ran to catch up with her. "Hey Kari!" He smiled.

She turned and looked at Davis with a surprised face. "Whoa, Davis, either you're up early or I'm later than I thought." She joked. Davis smiled a bit.

"Ha, ha, you're very funny Kari." He said sarcastically as they continued to walk towards the school together. Davis looked around for a bit and noticed that someone else was missing. "So where's Gatomon?" Davis looked at Kari.

"I'm right here!" Gatomon suddenly popped out of Kari's bag and surprised Davis, almost causing him to crash into an upcoming pole. Kari started to laugh a bit more and sooner than they knew it, they had arrived at their school. They went to the computer room and slid open the door to see a few other kids, a boy with a white hat, known as TK Takaishi, along with his digimon partner, Patamon, a younger boy with brown hair, Cody Hida, and Upamon, a small yellow head like digimon, a girl with long, violet hair, Yolei Inoue and her partner Poromon and an older boy with red hair, Izzy Izumi, who was in high school and a former digidestined. (Not really former but you know what I mean.)

"Hey Davis, Kari, Ken can't make it today since he lives further away but we'll tell him things later." Izzy said to them and they nodded. "Anyways, I've called you here because I got a message from Gennai the other night and he told me some big news." They all started to listen attentively.

"I'll tell Tai and the others about what I'm about to explain so you guys don't really have to worry about telling them but one of you will have to tell Ken and explain all of this to him." Izzy started to babble on like he did before which made Yolei really mad.

"Izzy will you just get to the point! What did Gennai say?" She yelled at him.

"Alright, no need to bite my head off, anyways, as I was saying, Gennai sent me an email last night and he wrote that there will be new digidestined. As in newer, new digidestined but he'll still need our help but there's a slight problem..." He said.

"Great, I hate it when we have to face problems like this." Davis said with DemiVeemon on his shoulder.

"He said that he doesn't know who these kids are and he doesn't have very much information on them but he does know that they're going to be extra help to help fight a new rising evil." Izzy finished.

"So he wants us to find these random kids who are supposed to be new digidestined to help us?" Cody tried to summarize what Izzy just explained.

"You got it Cody." Izzy said while reading the rest of the email.

"So before you mentioned some kind of evil... what is it exactly?" Kari asked her intelligent friend.

"Well that's one of the slight problems that I was talking about, he doesn't know that either." Everyone sweat dropped. "All he knows is that there's going to be a really bad thing that's going to pop up mysteriously but so far, there are evil digimon running around and looking for something that they can't find. They're threatening smaller digimon who are near a certain area but they can't really say for sure." Izzy finished again.

"Great." Davis said. TK suddenly looked at the clock and it was almost 8:30.

"Hey Izzy, I think we should get going." TK pointed to the clock and Izzy's eyes widened. "Oh no, I'm going to be late." He said packing his things. "And remember to be on the lookout for any strange behaviour among the kids in your classes." Izzy said before rushing off.

Davis and the other just watched him leave then Davis switched his attention from the door to his digimon. "Hey DemiVeemon, you guys be good alright?" He said looking at all the digimon.

"You got it Davis!" He smiled at him.

"Alright so Gatomon and Patamon are in charge, ok?" Kari looked at the in-training digimon who nodded in agreement.

"Come on guys, we're going to be late for class!" Yolei pushed them out. She technically wasn't in the same class as the 3 but she was definitely worried about being late. "Be good Poromon!" That was the last thing she said before shutting the door behind her.

"So, what do we do now?" DemiVeemon asked?

"Raid the cafeteria again?" Patamon suggested.

"Works for me!" Gatomon said as she jumped to the window.

* * *

><p>"Oh man! I'm going to be late again!" Said a young man, as he was running down the street to his school. He had raven black hair, spiked upward, tan skin, green eyes, and looked to be about 5'7. He was wearing a dark red hoddie with a black shirt underneath, brown pants, with a pair of goggles on the front on his head, and blue sneakers. He was currently running at full speed so he could at least make it five seconds late. "That's the last time I paly Donkey Madness until two o'clock in the morning!"<p>

_Hi. My name is Takasu Aibou. I'm just your average middle schooler, trying to make it to the final bell in time. I wasn't anything special, aside from a few talents of mine. Boy, you won't beleive how wrong I was. I used to think that I would be living a normal life, but that all changed one fateful day, which just so happens to be today._

As he was running he made it to the school gates, and for a breif second he had hope that he would make it on time. That is until he ran right into someone. They hit the ground with thud. Takasu was the first to recover before looking over to the person he ran into.

"Sorry about that! You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." The girl replied in a sweet and angelic voice. Takasu got a better look at her and noticed that she was wearing a pink short sleeved t-shirt with a yellow star in the front, a short blue denim skirt, black thigh high socks, light brown short high heel boot swearing a silver necklace around her neck. She had black shoulder length hair with a pink ribbion tied in the back, green eyes, white skin. She looked to be around 5'6.

"Hey aren't you that new girl who transferred a couple of weeks ago?"

"Yes that's me." She spoke as they were both getting up. "My name is Sabrina Williams. Nice to meet you uh...

"Takasu Aibou. We have a few classes together."

"Oh I've heard of you. You're the soccer team's co-captain, right?

"That would be me." He replied cheerfully. Just then the final warning bell rang, signaling students that class is about to begin. Crud, we're going to be late!" Without thinking he grabbed Sabrina's hand and ran to their homeroom class. Sabrina made no attempt to tell him to let go, since she was late too, but she also had a slight blush on her face from holding his hand.

* * *

><p>With a few seconds to spare, they made it to homeroom. Takasu quickly let go of Sabrina's hand and they both went to their seats. Once seated, he lowered his goggles to around his neck. He sat next to a boy who also had goggles, but were on his head, and arburn hair, while Sabrina sat behind of a girl with brown hair and a camera around her neck. The boy with goggles spoke.<p>

"Dude, you were cutting that to close."

"I know Davis, but I overslept and bumped into Sabrina on the way." Then something don on him. "Hey wait a minute. How did you get to school so early anyway? I usually end up seeing you on the way here.

"Oh, I uh... had a computer club meeting today, so I just had to come early."

"Computer club? Davis, since when do you know anything about computers?"

Before Davis could think of another excuse the teacher caught them talking. "Mr. Motomiya! Mr. Aibou! Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

"No sir!" they both replied at the same time.

"Then I suggest you stop talking and take out your history textbooks, unless you want a detention?"

"No sir!" They said again and brought out their textbooks for Takasu's least favorite class.

Sabrina and the girl with the camera around her neck were chuckling at the boy's.

"It's like their twins with the way they act, don't you think Kari?" Sabrina asked.

"That's a scary thought. It's hard enough to deal with one of each right now." Kari responded, with both girls sharing another slight chuckle.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went on without incident. After the final bell rang most of the students left to go home. Takasu was on his way to the computer lab, attempting to use the printer in there to print out an assignment.<p>

Just as he turned a corner, he bumped into someone again. This time, it was a guy who was about the same age as him, though was 5'8. He's wearing a black coat, a silver scarf, underneath the coat he's wearing a black and red t-shirt. A pair of black jeans and some worn sneakers. He had long ruffled black hair, with teal highlights, reaching the base of his neck. He was wearing a black coat, a silver scarf, underneath the coat he's wearing, and black and red t-shirt. He also had on a pair of black jeans and some worn sneakers.

"Sorry about that. Guess I've been bumping into people all day." Takasu said as he picked himself up. The stranger didn't respond and just "humpf" as he walked calmly passed him. "Okay, what was up with him? I think he's in my english class. What was his name...?"

"I think it was Shu Kiriyama." A voice said, which made Takasu jump a little, before turning to the source of the voice and seeing Sabrina.

"Sabrina! What are you doing here?"

"I got a little lost while I was trying to find the library and endded up here. What are you doing here?"

"Just heading to the computer lab to check on something. Want to tag along?"

"Sure."

They made there way down to the computer room, unaware about what's about to take palce.

* * *

><p>As the final bell rang, dismissing dozens of students, the digidestined made their way back to the computer room. "Hey guys, we're back!" Davis yelled while picking up DemiVeemon.<p>

"So did you guys notice anything out of the ordinary with any other kids?" Gatomon asked Kari.

"Nope, they all still seem normal to me." Kari said with TK and Davis agreeing with her.

"The same goes for my class." Yolei said.

"Same here." Cody added in.

"Maybe the kids didn't get their digivices yet." Patamon said while flying onto TK's head. I guess you could say that that was his favourite spot to be.

"Patamon might be right you guys." TK said getting everyone's attention. "Maybe these kids just didn't get them." He said.

"Maybe we should wait till tomorrow to make that decision." Davis said and everyone actually agreed. "Ok so then we wait."

After agreeing with Davis, which is a rare thing for them, they all decided to go home.

* * *

><p>"So how did you know Shu's name anyway?" Takasu asked, attempting to make conversation while on the the way to the computer lab.<p>

"Well he's in our english class for starters." Sabrina replied. "And I've been he's in my home ect. class too. We were paired up to bake a cake for our class and we got an A+. She continued.

"Wow, never thought of Shu as the cooking type."

"Why'd you ask? Were you a little jealous that I knew him?"

"As if. I was just cruious, that's all."

"If you say so. Oh look we're here."

They made it to the computer lab and were about to head in, before they heard someone calling them.

"Hey you two!" It was a calm, yet commanding voice. They both turned around and saw the same guy they were talking just talking about.

"Shu!" They both said.

"What do you want?" Takasu asked.

"Have either of you ran into anyone from our class?

"No we haven't. Any reason your looking for them?" Sabrina said.

"That's none of your bussiness."

"You don't have to be rude! She was only asking why?"

"If I wanted to tell you I think I would have already done it. Now do you know if their's anyone from our class left here?"

"I think T.K. Takaishi may be in the computer lab." Takasu answered. "We were just going there now. Why don't you join us?"

"Fine."

When that was settled Takasu opened the door and he and his two companions went inside the computer lab. Immediately Takasu went on the only computer that was still on, and inserted his flashdrive in it, with Sabrina looking over his shoulder. Shu just stood there, looking around the room for someone. After a minute of searching he walked up to Takasu and Sabrina, the former just getting his essay up on screen.

"He's not here." Shu said, a little annoyed. "Why would you think that T.K. was in here?"

"Because I sometimes see him, Davis, and Kari Kamiya going into that room after school, so I figured he would be here."

Shu let out sigh before speaking. "Then I guess this was just a waste of my time. I'm out of here."

Before he could leave, a blinding bright light came form the computer Takasu was using. The three teens felt as if they were being pulled into the screen. Before they could even shout or try to hold onto something they were all sucked into the computer.

* * *

><p><strong>What is the new evil Gennai was talking about? Who are the new Digidestine? Will Takasu and the other's return? Find out next time on the Digimon Digital Monsters!<strong>

* * *

><p>gg<p>

**Okay, so I know that didn't have any action in it, but I figured that you people have waited long enough so I'm going to post what I have now, but I may update this later. If I do do that then I will mention it on the OC fourms so you guys will know.**

**I only got to intorduce three OC's one of which is mine, but if I do update tehn I will also introduce two more OC's. If your OC's appear in the next two or three chapters the congratuations, you're OC is a main character. Later.**


	2. Episode 2: A New Adventure Begins Part 2

**Jackpot 2: Now here is chapter two, of my amazingly popular fanfic.**

**Takasu: It's not that popular.**

**Jackpot 2: Oh really. Then how come I could five reviews for it in one day, or that I currently have seven reviews after I recently posted it?**

**Takasu: They probably felt sorry for you.**

**Jackpot 2: Or, I wrote a good first chapter. And this second chapter will be just as good as the first.**

**Takasu: Whatever, just get on with it already.**

**Jackpot 2: Would you stop acting so OOC?**

**Takasu: Do you even know what it means?**

**Jackpot 2: It means you're out of character. You're not supposed to be some annoyed emo kid. That's Shu's job.**

**Shu: Hey!**

**Jackpot 2: Silence or it's back to the OC academy for you!**

**Takasu: Insanity Outcast was right, you are insane if you're yelling at an OC that isn't even yours.**

**Jackpot 2: That's it! (Pulls out a rapid fire gun from out of nowhere) Say hello to my little friend!**

**Takasu and Shu: Oh crud!**

**Takasu: Before Jackpot kills us, he doesn't own Digimon, but if he did then we'd all probably die!**

**Jackpot 2: You're first! (Takasu and Shu run away screaming the top of their lungs out)**

**Jackpot 2: Hehehe, that got them to leave. You didn't really think I'd shoot them did you? I left my bullets at home. Enjoy chapter 2.**

**Episode 2: A New Adventure Part 2**

Takasu, Sabrina, and Shu landed in some kind of forest. They didn't know how they got there, but right now they had a more urgent problem. When they got to this forest, they all fell on each other, with Takasu on the bottom, Shu on top of Takasu, and Sabrina on top of Shu. Surpisingly, Sabrina wasn't as bad off as the other two, as she landed safely on Shu.

"Where are we?" She asked as she turned her hear around to look at their surroundings.

"I don't know. Hard to tell when I'm being flattened like a pancake down here!"

"Opps, sorry about that." Sabrina said with a sheepish smile,a s she hopped of of Shu, who quickly followed by getting off of Takasu, who also stood up, dusting himself off. "Back to my earlier question: Where are we?"

"I don't know." Takasu answered truthfully, shocked at the enviornment around him.

"We'll wherever we are, one thing's for sure. We're not in the lab anymore." Shu said, equally shocked, but attempted to hide it.

"And we're not in our normal clothes either, look!" Sabrina exclaimed, pointing at the two boy's.

Takasu looked over himself, and found that Sabrian was right. Instead of his normal attire, he was wearing a crimsion red jacket, with a white shirt underneath, green pant's with a flame pattern, and red sneakers. He still kep his goggles, but they were on his head instead of around his neck. "Whoa, how'd the heck did we get these clothes?"

Shu also looked over himself, and saw he was wearing a dark blue jacket, zipped up, with some white around the chest, and a gold trim. He also had on dark blue jeans, and his worn sneakers were replaced by grey boots. He retained his sliver scarf, which was still around his neck. "We'll whoever brought us here appearently doesn't agree with our taste of fashion."

Sabrina was the last to look over herself, and noticed she was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt, with a yellow star on the front, and the shoulder blades. She also had on a white skirt, with pink tennis shoes. Like the other's, she still kept one thing from the Human World, the sliver necklace around her neck. "I may not be to thrilled about being here, but I do like the clothes we got."

"We can dicuss fashion after we find a way home." Shu said, getting a little impatient that they were getting off topic about their current situation. "If we find a way home." He whsipered to himself.

"We'll then let's find the nearest town and call for a ride or something." Takasu suggested.

"And how do you plan to explain on where we are, or how we got here?" Shu challenged.

Takasu shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I guess we just tell them what happened."

"Oh, sure like anyone would believe us if we said we got transported to some unknown land through a computer, and that we somehow got new clothes on."

"Well I don't see you coming up with any better ideas!" Sabrina knew where this was headed.

"Well I'm the only one here who's actually trying to think up a plan instead if just playing it by ear!"

Sabrina decided that they we're getting nowhere with this arguement and walked off to to if she could maybe find where excatly they were. She kept on walking til she saw something rattling in a nearby bush. She was unsure of what it was.

'I wonder what kind of animal may be in that bush? Maybe it might soemthing friendly like a rabbit.' She though as she approached the bush, 'or maybe it could something feroicus like a bear!' She stopped in front of the bush and hesiantly placed her hand on it, moving it to reveal soemthing that made her eye's widen in shock.

Takasu and Shu were still arguing when they suddendly heard a scream.

"Ahhhhh!" They both turned to the source of the scream and noticed Sabrina wasn't with them.

"Oh no! Where's Sabrina?" Takasu asked, looking for her franticly.

"She must have wondered off!" Shu said, with a mixture of worry and anger in his voice. "That foolish girl, she must have wondered off!"

"Hang on Sabrina! We're coming!" Takasu shouted as he ran off in the direction of the scream. Shu followed, knowing full well taht now was not the time to be fighting with each other.

When they got to the bush Sabrina found, then moved it aside, just as Sabrina screamed again.

"Sabrina, what's wrong?"

"Are you okay?"

They found her, as she started screaming again, but what she was screaming at made Takasu and Shu widend they're eyes as well.

* * *

><p>After school got out, Izzy went back to the commputer lab because he forgot his notes from the previous night. "I swear, Davis is starting to rub off on me, and not in a good way." He mummered to himself, entering the lab. When he got to the comupter he was at during the meeting, he noticed that the screen on, and that on the screen was something Izzy never expected to see.<p>

"Is this...? But it can't be! I have to call Davis and the other's and let them know about this right away!" He said as he hurried of to a payphone, unaware of the blinking flashdrive that was still inserted into the computer.

* * *

><p>Takasu and Shu, who were both worried about Sabrina, ran to see if she was okay. They were expecting her to be attacked by some wild animal, but instead they found her...hugging what looked like some kind of mintuare ghost.<p>

"Ahhhhh!" Sabrina screamed, but not from terror, but from joy. "You are the cutest little thing I have ever seen!" She squealed.

"Poyo Poyo!" The mini ghost replied.

Both Takasu and Shu face dropped anime style when they saw Sabrina wasn't in any danger like they had thought.

"Oh, hey guys. I didn't think you'd ever stop arguing." She said, just noticing the two fallen boys. Takasu and Shu quickly got back up and approached her.

"Yeah, well we didn't think you'd be okay with the way you were screaming." Takasu said.

"You guys heard that?" Sabrina asked, a little embarssed.

"Loud and clear." He responded.

"I'm so sorry. It's just that since you two kept aruging I thought I'd try to find out where we are, and just so happened to ran into this little cute guy." She said, holding the little creature in front of her.

"Poyo!" It said, excited to see more people. The little creature then got out of Sabrina's grasped and floated, to the human's amazement, to Takasu and Shu.

"It is kind of cute." Takasu said, amused by the little creature's appearence. Said creature then floated over to Shu, as it kept reapeating the only word it knows.

"I guess this...thing isn't dangerous." Shu said, trying to word his thoguhts out. Deep inside, he also thought it was cute, but wouldn't admit it to due his pride. "Just what on Earth is it?"

"Poyomon! Are you out here!" A voice called off in the distance.

"Poyo!" The creature now known as Poyomon shouted with enthusiasm, floating over to where the voice came from. Out in the clearing revealed what looked to be a human women, but upon closer inspection she was revealed to have white skin, face paint near her eyes, covered by a golden mask, a staff in her left hand and to their surprise wings.

"There you are Poyomon. You know you shoudn't be out here be out here by yourself. It's too dangerous." The women said. Poyomon looked a little upset, thinking he did something wrong. The women sighed and added "At least your safe little one. Let's go back to the village." Poyomon then smiled again, eargely floating over to the women.

Takasu and the other's then walked over to near where Poyomon was, and the women's attenton shifted to them. They didn't know what was going on, or where tehy were, but if they wanted help then this women was their best bet. Takasu stepped a little further. "Ah, hello. I was wondering if you could give us a hand. See my friends and I were-"

"Humans!" The women exclaimed, just now realizing who they were. "You three must be Human!"

Sabrina spoke up from behind Takasu. "Does this mean your not human?" She asked a little frightened. The women nodded. "Are you going to eat us?"

The women shot her a look. "I'm a vegetarian thank you very much, besides I don't pefer humans. My name is Darcmon. I would like you three to follow me please. It is not safe for Human's either, and I believe we have much to talk about."

The humans were hesiant to follow her, as she and Poyomon walked into the bushes. Takasu was about to follow when Shu grabbed his arm.

"Takasu, do you think we can trust this women?" Shu asked him, letting go of his arm.

"Not like we have a choice." Takasu said and followed Darcmon into the bushes. They were walking and pushing through branches and they were having a pretty rough time. They felt like they've been walking for hours but it's only been 5 minutes since walking. Everybody was pretty silent until Sabrina pushed her way in front so that she could walk beside Darcmon and ask her a few questions. "So um... are you a digimon?" She asked her first question.

"Yes, and I'm guessing that this is the first time that you've been to the digital world if you have no idea who or what I am." She said straight on.

"Alrighty then, um so if you're a digimon, then that means we're in some kind of digital world, right?" The digimon just nodded simply. "So do you know how we go here then, or how to get back home?"

"I will explain everything to you once we get there." She said.

"Sabrina, would you stop harassing the digimon?" Shu said, annoyed by all of her constant questioning.

"It's fine, you need all the information that you can get in this world." She said smiling.

"Poyo Poyo!" Poyomon agereed.

They finally arrived at a small village, filled with many more Digimon of all varying shapes and sizes. The buildings were nothing special, made of stone and bricks. Darcmon led the three to a building in the middle of the village.

"Welcome to my home children." Darcmon said, opening the door, and gesturing them to enter. They did so, and to their surprised looked liked a normal home, with a couch, a few chairs here and there, and a round table centered in the room.. "Please, make yourself comforable."

"Thanks! Don't mind if we do!" Takasu said, taking a seat on the couch, with Sabrina sitting next to him. Shu opted to stand beside them, not feeling tired from their long trek to the village.

Darcmon went to the large table while Poyomon made his way over to Sabrina's lap, appearently having grown fond of the girl. "I'd imagine you have many questions you'd like to ask me."

"Yeah." Takasu spoke. "For one, let's start with where are we."

"Well as your friend mentioned earlier, you are in the Digital World, a paralle world seperate from your own."

"That would explain all the weird creatures outside." Takasu said. "And here I jiust thought that school's cafeteria food was finally getting to me." He joked, which Sabrina and Poyomon slighlty laughed at.

"Yes, I can see why you would assume this was some kind of dream or halluaction, but I assure you this world is as real as you're own."

"Speaking of our world, do you know how we are suppose to returned?" Shu interuppted.

"Yes." Darcmon said simply, giving all three human's a little hope that they could go back. "But in order to return hoem, you must first find your destined partner."

"What do you mean destined partner?" Sabrina asked genuinely confused.

"I think it may be best to start at the all began back when an evil Digimon known as Apocalyamon came into being..." Darcmon began telling her story.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the 02 Digidestined came over to the school as soon as Izzy called them. Ken was the nly one who couldn't make it, living so far away. After a lot of prodding from Davis, Izzy gathered them into the computer lab and brought them over to the computer he was at, which was turned around at the moment.<p>

"So what's so urgent that you had to call all of us here anyway Izzy?" Davis asked, a little annoyed because he had to get ready for a big soccer game that was coming up soon, so he had to get all of his homework done. "And not have time for a quick snack." DemiVeemon added, still hungry

"I hope it was worth having to give my brother half my paycheck for covering for me at my family's store." Yolie said.

"It is. Look at this." Izzy turned the computer around to show what was on the screen. To their surprise the Digi-Port was opened.

"I-Izzy, how is it that the Digi-Port was opened?" T.K. asked.

"He's right!" Kari said, equally as confused as the other's. "BlackWarGreymon closed the gate, so their shouldn't be anyway to get to the Digital World unless we used our D3's!"

"I don't know how, but somehow the gate to the Digital World was opened, but I don't who could open it."

"I think we all know who may have been able to open the gate." Cody said, which got everyone to widened their eye's before saying at the same time...

"The new Digistined!"

"Excatly." The young boy nodded.

"It would make sense why the gate is opened again." Gatomon said.

"Well then what are we waiting for? If the new Digistined are in the Digital World then we have to go in their and find them!" Davis announced, taking up his leadership role again.

"For once I think Davis may be right." Izzy said, and if he say's that Davis is right, then either he's lost his mind or Davis has actually made a good point on something. "The longer we're seperated from them, the more indagner they'll be from this new enemy."

"Then let's go!" Davis proclaimed as he, Yolie, Cody, T.K., and Kari each brought out a small oval device. It had a white edge and were colored blue, red, yellow, green, and pink respectivily. "Yolie, care to do the honors?"

"You know it! Digi-Port open!" Yolie said, waiting for the white light to take them to the Digital World, but nothing happened. "Huh? What's going on?"

"I don't know, but it appears that something may be blocking you five from going to the Digital World." Izzy said, looking over the computer.

"Does that we we can never go home?" Poromona sked, a little afraid. Yolie attempted to cheer her partner up. "Don't be rediculious! I'm sure it's just some computer malfunction taht Izzy can fix with the flip of a swith, right?" She asked looking at the red head boy, who only avearted her gaze. "Right?" Yolie asked once again, but already knew the answer to that.

"Until I can figure out what's going on we will be unable to go to the Digital World!." He said, causing everyone to gasped in surprised.

"But then how are we going to fight this new evil, or help those other kids?" Patamon asked, pearched ontop of T.K.'s hat. His partner attempted to calm him down by placing a hand on his back. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find a way, right guys?"

"That's right!" Davis said, getting everyon'es attention on him. "If we can't get to the Digital World through the computer then we'll just have to find some other gate to take us there!"

"What if we tried going to that summer camp you and the other's went to when to you first went to the Digital World?" Kari suggetsed.

"I'd say that's worth checking into." Gatomon said, agreeing with her partner.

"No." Izzy simply said, gaining all eye's full of confusion on him. "If the gate in the computer won't work, then I'm afarid that the gate at the campsite won't work either. In other words..."

"We have no way of getting to the Digital World unless we find those kids." Davis concluded.

* * *

><p>On the outskrits of town, a girl who was wearing a green tank top under a white leather open jacket, white worn out ripped pants, green converse, black sunglasses, snowflake necklace, and a guitar strapped on her back was standing with a device mounted on her arm. She was 5'7, light tan skin, ice blue eyes, athletic build, and what looked liked white hair going down to her chest. The device on her arm was rectangular in shape, and had six white buttons on the bottom. It was colored mostly sliver, with some green on the edges. She was smiling to herself as the device was giving off a low ringing sound.<p>

"Sorry Digidestined, but you're role here is over. It's time for these new guy's to take the stage. Monodramon, let's move out." She said to a purple dinosaur standing next to her, who nodded before following the girl to the village.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is the mysteriuos girl? Can the Digidestined find a way back into the Digital World? How will Takasu and the other's find their partners? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of chapter two. Next chapter is where thing's start getting intresting. I'll try to update every Wedensday (not sure I spelled it right) as much as I can. <strong>

**I'm pretty sure most of your saw ther Digimon Xros Wars finale, it was pure epicness. I just wished there were more episodes. Let's hope we won't have to wait another three year's for it. Read and Review.**


	3. Episode 3: Time to Partner Up

**Jackpot 2: Now it is time for chapter three. Get ready, because this is going to be one of my longest chapters yet. But before that there's something I want to do first.**

**Jackpot 2 snaps his fingers and Insanity Outcasts' OC's appear.**

**OC 1: Where are we?**

**OC 2: I don't know, but I think we're finally going to be in this story.**

**Jackpot 2: Wrong! I just brought you here to prove to your creator that I can do what I want with the OC's here. Plus, this is revenge for him of all people to think I'm insane! (Pulls out a bazooka out of nowhere)**

**OC's 1+2: Why do you have a bazooka?**

**Jackpot 2: Because the tank wouldn't fit in my pocket! **

**Takasu: Uh Jackpot, think about what you're doing here!**

**Jackpot 2 (whispering): Relax. It's not loaded. I'm just trying to scare them.**

**Takasu: They look pretty terrified now!**

**Jackpot 2: I'll stop after they think I'm really going to shoot them. And I so want my revenge on Insanity so bad!**

**Takasu: Don't you think we should-**

**Jackpot 2: BANZI! (Pulls the trigger and an explosion is heard off the distance)**

**Meanwhile…**

**Sabrina: Shu, why do you have a bazooka? It's not even loaded.**

**Shu: Let's just say Jackpot 2 isn't the only one who wanted revenge**

**He grins a devilish smile.**

**Back with our host…**

**Jackpot 2: I am so gonna get sued for killing two OC's on a K+ rated fic!**

**Takasu: I warned you. Can't you just revive them.**

**Jackpot 2: I can't! This bazooka was made in Canada! CANADA!**

**Takasu: Oh I see your dilemma.**

**OC's 1+2: We're okay! We're really hurt, but okay!**

**Jackpot 2: In that case I do not own Digimon, otherwise I would be sued for this kind of behavior.**

**Episode 3: Time to Partner Up**

* * *

><p>"What can we do if we can't go to the Digital World?" DemiVeemon asked.<p>

"Our best bet is to find the new Digidestined." Izzy responded. "If we can find them, then whatever is blocking us from getting in won't have any affect on them."

"Plus there's also the chance that the signal may prevent our Digimon from Digivolving just like with Ken." Cody said, remembering how much trouble they had back when Ken prevented Patamon and the other first generation Digidestined from Digivolving.

"But how do you suppose we find them? Walk up to every kid and ask them if they're a Digidestined?" Davis asked sarcastically. Kari spoke up. "I think we should just keep doing what we're doing and look out for anyone suspicious. If the new Digidestined our from our school then there's a chance they'll probaly stick together."

"Kari's right." Gatomon agreed. "And while you guys are in class, we can search from the shadows."

"Let's not forget that they may also have their Digimon with them, so we'll need to be on alert for them as well." Yolei suggested.

"In that case I say we go home then and resume our search tomorrow." T.K. suggested. "We'll have a lot more luck looking during school than after it."

After the Digidestined learned that they could no longer go to the Digital World unless they find the new Digidestined, they agreed to go home and go about their life as usual. Tomorrow they would search for the new Digidestined. Izzy was going to inform Sora, Mimi, and Joe of what happened, while T.K. and Kari will tell their brothers. Davis volunteered to tell call Ken when he got home and tell him about the Digi-Port and if he and Izzy can find someway around it. The Digimon were scared at the possibily that they couldn't return home, but their respective partners reassured that evrything will be fine.

As they all stated to head home one by one, T.K. and Patamon were the last to leave before spotting something near the computer.

"T.K., what are you staring at?" Patamon asked, following his partners gaze. T.K. pointed to a black flashdrive that was inserted into the computer. "That flashdrive Patamon. It looks like someone was using that computer just a short while ago."

T.K. walked over to the flashdrive to get a better look at it. "How is it that we didn't noticed this earlier?" T.K. asked, though more to himself than to Patamon. He just shrugged. "I don't know the same way you missed your gymbag on laundery day?"

T.K. ignored his partner's comment and was about to take the flashdrive out when suddendly his cell phone rang. He took it out and saw on the caller ID that it was his mom calling. "I almost forgot, mom wanted me to run a few errands for her on my way back!"

"So what are we going to do about that flashdrive then?"

"This is only a theory, but I think that one of the new Digidestined must have left it here by mistake after going to the Digital World. We'll have to come back tomorrow and check who was here before us." And with that, they too exited the room.

* * *

><p>About and hour after they came to the Digital World, Darcmon told them everything she knew about the events that have occured through the other Digidestined. She was just finishing up telling them about how the second generation of Digidestined defeated MaloMyotismon.<p>

"...And so after everyone gave their power to Imperialdramon, he was able to destroy the evil MaloMyotismon for good. Afterwards the human he posessed used up what remaining energy he had left and purfied the Digital World, though at the cost of his life."

The humans were still trying to get all of this to sink in to them, but after hearing that more humans were in the Digital World before them, fought evil Digimon that tried to take over both world's, and that their were more Digidestined, which she referred to them as, around the world, they all had mixed expressions on their face. They'd ask Darcmon a question every now and then, such as the idenitiy of the Digidestined, how they saved both world's, etc, but except for the first question, they were all answered to the best of her ability.

"So how is it you know about the Digidestined, but not their names?" Shu asked, a little suspicious.

"Yeah, they must be like celeberties or soemthing here for saving this world!" Takasu through, excitment in his voice from hearing the story.

"In a way you are right." Darcmon chuckled. "but with so many Digidestined out there, it's hard to keep track of so many names. I'd have an easier time alphabetizing a library."

"Wow, so there are that many huh?" Sabrina asked, with a sleeping Poyomon on her lap.

"Well they are from around the world so there are bound to be that many." Takasu retorted.

"Which brings me to another question. Out of all of the Digidestined out there, why were the three of us brought into this world. We didn't even know any of this existed until now." Shu asked, determined to get some answers.

"I do not know." Darcmon said sadly. "All that I do know however, is that you three were chosen by fate to save our world, but I can understand if you'd much rather leave this place and return to your world."

Takasu then stood up with a fist pumped. "How can we leave after everything you've told us!" He exclaimed. "If we have to save this world, then count me in!"

"Me too!" Sabrina said, also standing up, while carefully holding the stirring Poyomon in her arms. "Besides, I'd like to see more Digimon if there as cute as Poyomon!"

"Poyo Poyo!"

All eyes were now on Shu, who just sighed. "I've got nothing better to do, so what the heck." He then stood up.

"Thank you Digidestined!" Darcmon bowed slightly. "You have my gratitiude. I shall assist you in anyway I can."

"All right then!" Takasu shouted as he bolted for the door. "Let's go!"

"Takasu wait!" Sabrina called out to him. "Do you even know where your going, or what we have to do first?" Takasu turned around with a cherrful expression saying "No idea!" Sabrina sweatdropped at this.

"That reminds me. How are we suppose to find our Digimon partners?" Shu asked Darcmon, being the center of attention again.

"I do not know that either. It is different for each generation. But when you do meet your partners you will feel a special bond with them, and that bond will take you far in this world."

Shu was about to make a remark, when a small explosion was heard outside the house, causing a miniture earthquake.

"What was that?" Takasu asked after regaining his footing.

"I will go check it out! You three stay here with Poyomon!"

"No way! If we're suppose to save this world then we should come with you and help out!"

"No! You three have not yet found your destined partners yet! You would only get yourselves hurt or worse! Just wait here and I will return shortly!" And without another word, Darcmon left.

"We're still going to follow her aren't we?" Sabrina asked, but already knew the answer.

"Yep!" Both Takasu and Shu replied, and left after Darcmon.

Outside of the village, Darcmon is shown standing in front of what looked liked a small army of green skinned goblins. They all had a red mohawk and were wielding clubs. They looked ready to attack at any moment.

"What are you doing here Goblinmon?" Darcmon demanded in a calm, yet threatening voice. This actually sent a few chills down Takasu and Sabrina's spine's, as they had never heard her speak like she was ready to kill at any moment.

The head Goblinmon laughed before speaking. "The boss thinks that that there's something in your little village that we're looking for, so we're going to have to ask you to either get out, or end up like that house behind me." He then gestured behind him, showing one of the building's in ruins.

"I can assure you that there is nothing in this village that you want, so leave before I make you!"

"Heh, that's not what our sources say, but since you refuse to leave, then I guess you'r village will have to pay for you'r stubborness." The head Goblinmon threaten, singaling the rest of his gang to invade the village. "Destroy everyone and anything that get's in your way!"

The rest of the Goblinmon cheered, rushing straight into the village. A few Goblinmon has a fireball ready in their hands. "Gobli Bomb!" They launched the fireballs and created a large impact with them, destroying various houses, shops, and other buildings in the vincinty. Many Digimon were seen runnign from onslaught, though a few brave Digimon attempted to fight back. These Digimon include a Yasamon, and Frgimon, and a Starmon. "Gobli Strike!" The Goblinmon pummpled away Frgimon and Starmon, but Yasymon managed to hold on by blocking with his wodden swords, but eventually fell due to the sheer numbers.

Not to far away from it all, Takasu and the other's were watching the event's unfold. They saw Darcmon attempting to hold back as many Goblinmon as she could, but there were too many for her to stop. "This is awaful. We have to do something!" Takasu said from behind a wall.

"And how do you expect us to help?" Shu asked rhetorically. "We aren't excatly of much use here in fighting off those thigns."

"There has to be something we can do..." Sabrina said sadly, feeling helpless at the destruction going on around them.

"Come on guys, think! We're the Digidestined for crying out loud! There has to be someway for us to stop them!" He then thought 'If only we had a partner Digimon then we could stop those wannabe cavemen, but without a partner we're as useless as those math lessons in school.'

They kept watching as the Goblinmon slowly made their way through the village, their heads moving from left to right as if they were searching for something. A small cat like Digimon named Mikemon was running away from the approaching Goblinmon, but tripped and fell down on the ground hard. He tried to get up, but he winced in pain when he attempted to stand, noticing that his left foot was sprained.

"That poor cat Digimon is going to get trampled if he doesn't move out of the way!" Sabrina shouted in worry for the fallen Mikemon.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Takasu said as he ranned from their hiding place and took off to help Mikemon.

"That idiot!" Shu hissed under his breath. "He's going to get himself killed if he just rushes in blindly!" Sabrina heard what he said, but didn't say anything as she and Poyomon sliently prayed that Takasu would be alright

Takasu made it just in time to assist the fallen beast Digimon, when the Goblinmon took notice of him and immediatly halted in place. "Is that a human?" "I think it is!" "What's a human doing in the Digital World?"

Takasu ignored the Goblinmon's mummurs and picked up Mikemon, placing his right paw over his shoulder. "Why are you helping me?" He asked confused. "Because you were in trouble, and I'd never forgive myself if I just sat back and watched these punks push you guy's around while I just stood back and watched."

The head Goblinmon made his way through to the front of the group, smiling with glee. "Hehe, I guess Darcmon was lying afterall. There was something we we're after in this village that we want, or better yet someone."

"You mean you guy's are after me?" Takasu asked, surprised. Goblinmon laughed again, and responed. "Of course we are. See, you and a bunch of other snot nose brats are the only one's standing in the boss's way of ruling the Digital World. With you gone, we're another step closer to succeding. Hahahaha!"

"Except for one problem Goblinmon!" A voice said somewhere in the distance. Takasu turned around and saw Shu, Sabrina, and Poyomon running up to him. "There's more than one of us you have to deal with here!" Shu said, revealing that it was him that spoke eariler.

"Guy's! What are you doing here?" Takasu asked at their sudden arrival.

"Where imatating you idiot, rushing into a battle against these overwhelming odds." Shu spoke up. "That's just Shu's way of saying that we are here to help you. Afterall, us Digidestined have to stick together after all." Sabrina said with a cheerful, yet determined, smile.

"Poyo Poyo!" Poyomon threw in.

"Ah, ain't this a touching moment. Good thing I get to ruin it!" Goblinmon said, getting everyone's focus back on him. "And this happens to be my lucky day. Now I get to destroy not just one Digidestined, but three!" He laughed.

"This just means that we're three time's the trouble tall, green, and ugly!" Sabrina said, insluting them.

"That's it! Your done for missy!" The head Goblinmon roared. "Gobli Bomb!" He threw a fireball right at the three human's, who were not fast enough to avoid it. Before it could make impact...

"Corona Flame!"

...Another fireball intercepted the first fireball, creating a large explosion. Some smoke filled the area for a few seconds before it was cleared away.

"Alright, whose the wiseguy who tried that!" Goblinmon roared, anger evident on his face.

"Up here Goblimon!" A voice shouted from above. Everyone turned their heads up to one of the few remaining buildings in the village. On the roof of said building, was a what looked liked a lion standing on two legs. He had red fur, twin gauntlets on his arms, that were set on fire, a tuff of yellow fur on his chest, a tail with the tip also on fire, and determined cerulean eyes. He was wearing a cocky grin on his face. "That is, if you can even tell the difference between up and down!"

"Grrr! Why you little runt! Who do you think you are?" Goblinmon demanded.

"I'm the same mon who'll drive you and your crooneis out of this village! The Hero of Justice Coronamon!" The Digimon, now known as Coronamon declared.

Darcmon just got through defeating the last of the Goblinmon that were sent to stall her, when she noticed Coronamon on the rooftop. "What is he doing? I have to go and stop him before he get's himself hurt!" She flew off toward the battle.

"Coronamon..." Takasu said, amazement evident in his voice. Sabrina and even Shu were also staring up at the young lion in awe, but before anyone new it, Poyomon flew over to where Coronamon stood.

"Poyo Poyo!" Poyomon squeaked, gaining Coronamom's attention. "Poyomon, you must go back. It isn't safe here." He spoke softly to the young Digimon. As if some mysterious force was to try and prove his point, some of the Goblinmon jumped up from behind and attmepted to strike down both Digimon.

"That's right!" They both said at the same time. "Too bad for you, it's too late! Gobli Str-"

"Metal Cannon!" A voice shouted. An iron sphere was fired directly across from where Coronamon stood. The sphere hit both Goblinmon at once, instantly knocking them out. Once again everyone turned their head's to where the sphere came from. This time they saw a dragon with purple fur leaning against wall. He had a white muzzle, belly, hands and feet, and the tip of his bushy tail. He had a relatively square head, with calm, serious yellow eyes and a bright red triangular jewel on his forehead. His shoulder sprouted small black bat-like wings, useless for flight in any way, and red claws. "You've got to keep up your guard Coronamon! I can't keep saving you everytime to mess up!"

"Hey Dorumon! I could have reacted in time to take out those two Goblinmon!" Coronamon barked, obviously angered. Dorumon just smirked and pushed himself off the wall. "Well then, I guess you'll have to deal with it then."

"Dorumon..." Shu said. Just like Takasu, Shu was in awe of the new Digimon, though he tried his best to not show it.

"Grrr, that's it! I've had it up to here with these interruptions! Destroy them all!" Goblinmon ordered. Most of the Goblinmon went either after Coronamon or Dorumon. The remaining Goblinmon attempted to go after Takasu and the other's. "Get them while their defenseless! Gobli Bomb!" They fired their attacks, but like before they were intercetped.

"Tear Shot!" A new voiced cried out, followed by a ball of water intercepting all of the attacks. once again everyone turned tio see where the ball of water came from. Not far off from where they were standing, was a pink and white rabbit. She appeared to be wearing a pink gown, which was what was concealing her legs. Yellow crescent moons on her forehead, both of her arms, her neck and her stomach. She had four antenna, two thick ones that were where ears would be and two thin ones that stuck up straight. All of them purple with pink stripes on them. She had a little strand of skin handing in front of her from her forehead, gradually going from pink to purple, small grey claws on her hands and a pink chest plate with a silver gem in the center protecting her chest. "My apologizes for being tardy, but I had to keep up a mess of Goblinmon on the way hear."

Coronamon headbutted another Goblinmon before turning his head to the four earred rabbit. "For someone as polite and well-mannered as you, you'd think you were never late." Coronamon joked.

"Lunamon..." Sabrina said, in the same manner Takasy and Shu ahve about the previous two Digimon.

"Kind of ironic Lunamon." He added.

"Your one to talk Coronamon. I'd say more but now is not the time for talk." She said, as her claws started glowing a dark color. "This is the time for action!" She jumped up with amazing grace and speed and headed straight for the Goblinmon's on the ground. "Lunar Claw!" She shouted, swiping at the now frightened Goblinmon's, with ehr claws of darkness. By the time she, Coronamon, and Dorumon all finished off their respective opponents, they all disappeared into small data particles.

"I-I don't believe this!" The head Goblinmon shrieked. "There nothing more than three Rookies! How did defeat my entire army?"

"You really want to know Goblinmon?" A calm, yet demanding voice asked from behind, scaring the Goblinmon and forcing him on the ground. He looked up and saw Darcom, with a threatening glare in her eyes. "They won because they worked together as a team to protect this village. They fought to protect the inhabitants residing here, putting there own lives at risk. They have something worth fighting more, unlike you." She said as she aimed her staff at him. "Now I'm going to give you one more chance; Leave this village and never come back, or else!" She declared.

"Re-re-retreat!" The head Goblinmon shouted, picking himself up and bolting for the forest beyond the village. The remaining Boblinmon followed shortly, leaving a trail of dust and smoke as they ran.

After making sure they were gone Darcmon approached the Takasu and the other's. Takasu was still carrying the Mikemon who fell. Darcmon had a stern look on her face. "You still came out into the village even though I told you to remain hidden. Don't you realize how foolish that was?"

"Well then I guess we're just a couple of fool's." Takasu said with pride.

"We couldn't just sit back and watch those Digimon tear this village apart." Sabrina continued.

"So we decided we'd try and help that cat Digimon before he got caught in that Goblinmon stampeed." Shu added.

"We're really sorry for disobeying you Darcmon, but if we're going to defend this world then we just had to stand up to those goblin rejects." Takasu spoke again.

Her stern glare then softend into a small smile. "I see. You are right Digidestined. What you've done today is more than enough proof that you are the heroes who could help us."

"We'll we really didn't do much." Takasu said, a little embarassed.

"Are you kidding?" You saved my life!" The Mikemon disagreed. "If it weren't for you, I don't even want to think of what might have happened. Oh and the name's Mikemon just so you'll know."

"He's got a point." A familar voice said. It was Coronamon, who was approaching the group with Dorumon, Lunamon, and Poyomon. Poyomon floated up to Sabrina's arm's and gave her his signature "Poyo Poyo"!

Coronamon walked up to Takasu. "Your pretty brave for a human. I'd do the same thing if I didn't have any special powers."

"Which reminds me." Darcmon said, her stren glare returning, this time focused on the three Digimon. "Just what were you thinking attacking like that?" She yelled, causing both the humans and Digimon to cringe at her yelling. "I have told you a million times to stop with this whole "Hero of Justice Act" and stay out of the way!"

"Hero of Justice act?" The human's asked at the same time.

"Yes." Darcmon sighed. "These three here the the self-proclaimed Heros of Justice of this village, when in reality they are nothing more than a few Digimon over there head's."

"But didn't you see how we took care of all of those Goblinmon on our own?" Coronamon exclaimed.

"No. I was busy trying to stop fifty Goblinmon from proceeding into the village." This obviously got Coronamon to stop bragging, as he only took on about fifteen Goblinmon at the time.

"If you here anything blow up, I think that was his ego." Dorumon commented, which Lunamon, the human's laughed at. Even Darcmon cracked a smile, which quickly turned into a scowl. Lunamon picked up on this and quickly gave a slight bow to her.

"Our sincere apologizes Miss. Darcmon. We were only doing what we though was right." She spoke politey.

"I suppose I should give you some credit for driving off the one's that were able to get passed me."

"We're just glad to help out." Dorumon said.

"But why were those Goblinmon here?" Shu asked. "Seem's that ever since we got here I 've had nothing but question's and hardly recieved any answers."

"I can assume they were here searching for you three." Darcmon replied.

"Then I guess this means we'll have to find our partner Digimon right away before something worse come's our way." Shu said. He then noticed Takasu wasn't paying attention and instead was looking at Coronamon, who was also staring back in a trance like daze.

Takasu and Coronamon then cracked a smile at each other before the latter spoke. "Say Coronamon, I know we just met and all, but it feels like we've known each other for a long time, don't you think?" He inquired.

"Yeah, which is strange seeing as how you three are the first humans I've ever seen in my life." Coronamon said.

"Now that you mentioned it..." Sabrina looked over to Lunamon. "I do also feel like I've known you for a while."

"I apologize Miss. Sabrina but I do not remember you, but if we did meet each other before then apologize for forgetting you then." Lunamon bowed, causing Sabrina to sweatdrop. "You don't have to keep apologizing to me."

A thought suddendly entered Takasu's mind as he looked at Shu. "Hey Shu, do you..."

"Think I've known Dorumon all my life?" Shu finished for him. "Yes, but it makes no sense."

"Then allow me to explain it to you three." A voice said. The group turned and saw a girl about their age standing before them. She was wearing a green tank top under a white leather open jacket, white worn out ripped pants, green converse, black sunglasses, snowflake necklace, and a guitar strapped on her back was standing with a device mounted on her arm. She was 5'7, light tan skin, ice blue eyes, athletic build, and what looked liked white hair going down to her chest. The device on her arm was rectangular in shape, and had six white buttons on the bottom. It was colored mostly sliver, with some green on the edges.

Next to her stood a purple dinosaur like Digimon. He he bat like wings under his arms, thoguh they looked liked they were useless for flight. He had gold eyes, a gold crystal on his forehead. His shoulders and three marks on the front of both his hands were gold as well, with some red near his shoulders. He cracked a smile, showing his dinosaur like teeth.

The trio of human's gasped at the sight of one of their own kind in this strange world, though unlike them she seemed as if she had no problem adjusting to it. No one dare spoke a word until Takasu finally found his voice. "Who are you?"

"I have no obligation to tell you." She spoke. "All that you need to know is that a great war is about to take place, and you six are one of the many warriors called here to defend it."

"What war?" This time, it was Shu who spoke.

"And what do you us six? Only three of us came to the Digital World." Sabrina stated.

"Maybe she's just bad a math and meant to say three." Takasu joked.

The girl smiled as she pointed at them. "I didn't say six humans. I meant you three and the three Digimon infront of you." A light then came from her device, and soon the light seperated into three colors: Red, blue, and pink. They swriled around Takasu and Coronamon, Shu and Dorumon, and Sabrina and Lunamon respectivitly until they settled on the human's left arm. The light quickly took shape into the same device the girl has, only Takasu's was red with gold edges, Shu's was blue with black edges, and Sabrina's was pink with gold edges. Soon all three human's, Digimon, and the three devices started glowing there respective colors before the light dimmed down.

The human and Digimon trio all looked a little dazed before they finally regained their compouser.

"What just happened?" Takasu asked looking at the device on his arm.

The girl's smile never waverd. "You three just found your Digimon partners."

The newly formed Digidestined stared in awe at the devices mounted on their arms, before looking at their partners. One would expect these groups of three to be speechless at this new development. Instead of that however they did something unexpected:

"This is so cool!" Takasu and Coronamon shouted at the same time. They both grasped each other's arm as Takasu spoke. "Let's do our best to rid this world of whatever evil is affecting it!"

"Yeah!" Coronamon nodded excitedly. ""We'll show those evil Digimon what happens when they mess with the Heroes of Justice!"

Shu and Sabrina were more composed then there goggleheaded companion, mostly Shu though. Sabrina squealed when the mysterious girl told them the three Digimon before them were their partners, but did nothing more after that.

"It will be my pleasure to fight alongside a brave human such as yourself Miss. Sabrina." Lunamon said once Sabrina calmed down a little. The calmness didn't last however as Sabrina hugged Lunamon, which caught the little rabbit by surprised.

"Oh your just so cute!" She exclaimed, but then realized that she was suffocating Lunamon and put her down. "Sorry about that." She said, bowing a little. "I just can't help myself when I see someone as cute as you appear."

"Apologly accepted." Lunamon said as she dusted herself off. "I'm flattered you think so highly of me."

Shu was keeping quiet, obsevering his fellow "teammates" interacting with their Digimon. He wouldn't show it, but he was also excited that he had a Digimon partner as well. His life was mostly normal, and he always kept to himself. He didn't think much of either Takasu or Sabrina until they stood up against those Goblinmon.

He looked down towards his partner, who was looking back at him. Neither spoke for a moment until... "What's the matter, Gatomon got your tounge?" Dorumon asked, partially joking. Shu arched an eyebrow at that question and decided to speak. "I'm not a very talkative guy."

Dorumon shrugged. "Well maybe we can work on that."

Shu shrugged back. "Maybe."

"Ahem!" Everyone stopped interacting with their partner and suddendly remember about the girl who made it possible. When she saw she had their full attention, even Darcmon's and Poyomon's (Mikemon was carried off by another Mikemon to bandaged his leg) the girl started talking. "As much as I hate to ruin the moment, we have something else to dicuss."

"Like what?" Shu asked.

"Like the reason you three were brought here."

Darcomon stepped in to answer before the human's could. "But I have already told them about their fate as Digidestined, and they are well aware of the challenegs that will await them."

The girl sighed. "Well that saves me from giving a long a comlicated speech, but did you tell them about the other human's that they will fight alongside with?"

"Other human's?" Takasu repeated. "You mean there are more than just the four of us in the Digital World?"

"No. They do not yet know about the existence of this world, nor does anyone else aside from the Digidestined and a few family members.""

"But from what Darcmon told us that battle they had against MaloMyotismon, the whole world should have known about it." Sabrina pointed out. "I'm sure we would have seen someone reporting it on the news."

"You are correct, and someone did." This time the purple dinosaur said.

"Then how come we don't know about it?" Shu asked.

"Let's just that the Digital World had something to do with that." She said with a smirk. "Anyway I didn't come here to talk about the past."

"Then why are you here?" Asked Coronamon, wanting to get in on the conversation.

"I came here to give you three a task. You must find the remaining Digidestined of your group so you'll be at full strenght to fight..._them."_

"Could you be a little more specific about who "_them_" are?"

"Chaos!" The girl said with venom in her voice.

"Who is Chaos?" Lunamon asked.

"Chaos isn't a person, it's an orginazation. Aside from that, I don't know much about them."

"So this was is against them then?" Dorumon summarized.

The girl nodded. "Yes, and to defeat them you'll need the strenght of every Digidestined who possesses a Digi-Matrix." She said as he held up the device on her arm.

"So that's what their called..." Takasu mused, looking at his own Digi-Matrix.

"Yes. And as I just mentioned the other's will have one as well."

As she spoke the scene show's the Human World and several various characters. "Each member of your team will possess a certain trait that deems them worthy of protecting the Digital World." The scene show's a guy wearing a tight pink buttoned shirt with rolled up beige trousers flirting with some girls. The scene then show's a forest in the Digital World, where the silhouette of a lion running through the forst is shown. "They will all play a part in this war with their abilities." The Human World is shown again showing a girl with a brown blouse that say's "smile more" is telling a joke to her friends. The Digital World shows a silhouette of a labordor playing a few tricks on some Digimon. "There various experiences will serve them, and the rest of the team well." The Human World then shows a guy with a grey fedora reading a book on how to contact the spirit world. The Digital World shows a silhouette of a bird like Digimon practicing with a wooden sword. "To win this battle you will have to depend on each other, even if some of you think you don't need anyone but yourself." Back in the Human World, another kid sitting underneath a tree, playing what looks like an ocarina. A timid girl with a violin is shown walking past him. The Digital World then shows a silhouette of a green dragon launching a fireball from his mouth at a rock, gathering enough power to obliterate it, but then trips and accidentally swallow the fireball. Another silhouette of a bee is shown eating a lot of food. "But as your adventure begins, each of you will grow, and do things you would never have thought capable of doing." The human World then shows a girl with long straight brown hair, with some blue streaks, skateboarding on a half pipe. The digital World then shows a silhouette of what looked liked a dragon in samurai armor, protecting several weak Digimon. "However, not of that will happen unless you are all united against this enemy and put your trust in one another." In the Human World, a girl with long brown hair in wavy pigtails is shown hanging out with two boy's her own age. One of them had messy dark brown hair, while the other had messy blonde hair, with a tint of grey. The Digital World then shows three silhouettes of a black cat talking with a with a living flower bud, and a living gear.

"Only then will you chosen will be able to save the both worlds." The finished. She turned on her heel and started walking away front he group. "Come on Monadramon, our work here is done."

"Right behind you V!" The mini dino obeyed, catching up to his partner. "But could you slow down a little, my legs are shorter than yours!" He complained.

As they walked towards the village exit, Takasu called out to them before they got out of ear shot. "So your names V then?"

V slowed down her paced, but continued her trek. "That is none of your concern, but you can call that if you'd like."

Takasu soon had a smile on his face. "We'll it's nice to meet you V! My name's Takasu! Takasu Aibou! Hope we can see you again real soon!"

V said nothing, but her mouth formed a smile as she and Monadramon vanished.

**Now that the Digidestined have found their partners, are they ready for what the digital World has in store of them? Is the mysterious girl friend or foe? And what is this war she mentioned? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters! **

* * *

><p><strong>Preview<strong>

**Takasu: Now that we've found our partners it's time we start saving the Digital World!**

**Coronamon: But first we should start on saving the village from the Goblinmon's bosses. I hear they call themselves the Three Oni Brothers!**

**Takasu: Doesn't matter who we face against! We'll win for sure!**

**Mysterious Girl: You won't be able to do anything if you can't work together as a team!**

**Orgemon: You've reached your limit fools! Weaklings like you should just give up!**

**Coronamon: We'll never give up if it means stopping you!**

**Takasu: If we've reached our limits...**

**Takasu and Coronamon: Then we'll just exceed our limitations!**

**Next time: Hidden Power**

**Takasu: Is that really Coronamon...?**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry about the long wait, but hopefully part of chapter three will make it up to you,. I'll update this chapter when I can, but I figured I'd at least give you something to let you know I'm not being lazy.<strong>

**Update: I've finally finished chapter three! Sorry it took so long, but hey i got it done and thats all that matters.**

**I have one more week of classes left so after that I should have some free time to work on this fic a little more. Now a few things to point out:**

**1. I will start putting in previews like this at the end of every chapter so you'll know what to expect.**

**2. The characters doing the preview will be the one's focused on in the next chapter.**

**3. This is in response to Comicfan616's review, about how I've left a plot hole in this fic. That will be explained in later chapters.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and expect the next one to be out soon. The OC's have finally been revealed, but if you can still submit OC's to me. This doesn't mean I won't use everyone's oC's, but this does mean that the rest of the OC's will not have a bigger role than the one's mentioned here.**

**Special shout out goes to two of my favorite Digimon authors (that have review on here anyway) Vknight and Comicfan616, for their reviews and for the letters OC. Check out their fics sometime. They are really good.**

**Now if you excuse me I have to get back to a war I'm currently having with Insanity Outcast.**

**Later.**


	4. Episode 4: Hidden Power

**Jackpot21: Time for chapter four. This one will feature the first Digivolution of the series.**

**Takasu: Way to spoil it for them.**

**Jackpot21: Hey, they read the preview so they should have seen it coming.**

**Takasu: Good point.**

**Jackpot21: Oh and Shu?**

**Shu: Yeah?**

**Jackpot21: This chapter I'll be getting my revenge for what you did last time, but first do the disclaimer okay?**

**Shu (gulps): Sure. Jackpot21 does not own Digimon, otherwise Digimon would get a new season every few months.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<br>****  
>My name's Takasu, and I was just your everyday middleschooler, until me and my friends, Sabrina and Shu, got sucked up through a computer and ended up in another world, where we met these creatures called Digimon! Now it's our duty to save both this world and our own from some great evil. With Coroanmon and the other partners by our side, we'll take on whatever this evil is head on. But I wonder who that girl V is...<strong>

**Episode 4: Hidden Power **

* * *

><p>At the school's computer room, a bright light emanated from one of the computers. In just seconds after that three kids ended up coming right out of the screen, landing in a dog-pile. Takasu found himself once again on the bottom, with Shu in the middle, and Sabrina surprisingly was on top. She carefully got off her new companions and as soon as she did the boy's got up as well.<p>

"Okay, if were going to be doing this a lot we have got to put some pillows here." Takasu said as he was examining the room. He noticed that the sun was going down, and figured that aside from a few students and the janitor they were the only people left in the building.

"Just be glad that Darcmon told us how to get back home." Sabrina said, remembering to just a few minutes ago.

After V and her partner disappeared from sight, Darcmon led them to to a T.V., and instructed them to point their Digivices there while saying "Digi-Port Open!" Takasu asked Coronamon and the other's if they wanted to come, but they said that they couldn't because Goblinmon might attack the village again, and they'll need everyone's help to repair all the damage. This led to Takasu and Sabrina offering to help out the next day, to which the Digimon accepted. It took a little work to convince Shu to help, but he agreed none the less. After that, the three human's went through the T.V. back to their world.

"And my mom always said television was bad for me. Wouldn't she be surprised how wrong she is if she knew."

"I just wish Lunamon and the other's could come. You think they'll really be alright til tomorrow?" Sabrina asked, a little worried for their new friends.

"If they could take out those Digimon like they did today then we have ntohing to worry about." Shu responded. "But now the question is what do we do now?"

"We'll I say we go home." Takasu suggested, getting two set's of eyes on him. "We can meet up after school tomorrow and dicuss our plan of action, and maybe figure out how to use these Digi-Matrix." He said, glancing over his left arm at the square like device, but then noticed he was wearing his old clothes instead of the one's from the Digital World. Shu and Sabrina also took notice of this, looking over themsleves. Aside from the Digivice, they were dressed in their normal clothing.

"Well this is a bummer. I was really getting used to my new outfit." Sabrina complained.

"I guess they must be like a uniform or something for when we go to the Digital World." Shu commented, shrugging.

"Guess so, but I gotta run guys. If I'm not back in time for dinner my mom will freak, and she can be way scarier then those Goblinmon." Takasu said, shuddering a little. "Before I forget though..." He went back to the computer and took out the black flashdrive he inserted before their unexoected trip. "She'll freak even more if I don't bring this back either."

Both teens nodded. It only took the group of three a few minutes to get out of the school and outside before the school gates.

"We'll goodnight guys." Sabrina waved as she took off first, but not before adding, "Looking forward to working with you." and left down towards her place.

Takasu then started to make his way home, before he started saying something to Shu. "I guess since we'll be saving the world we'll have to start getting along."

"It doesn't matter to me if we're friends or not." Shu said, a little coldly. "I may have to work with you and Sabrina, but that doesn't mean I have to like you guys. I'm only doing this for myself and nothing more." With nothing else to say, Shu took the opposite way home, leaving Takasu alone. But the young gogglehead still had a smile plastered on his face.

"We'll have to work on his personality too. I can tell Shu is just as thrilled as the rest of us are. I mean, how many kids can say they've been choosen to save the world before?" And with that in mind, he too made his way home.

* * *

><p>Davis was on his bed throwing a soccerball up in the air at his place. He was going over what happened during the day.<p>

'First we hear that there's a new evil on the loose. Then we hear that we have to find a new group of Digidestined. Finally the Digi-Port ends up blocking us out from going to the Digital World. Just another typical day.' He thought, catching the soccerball. He turned to his side and saw his partner DemiVeemon on his desk eating on some of the leftovers he snuck up to him from dinner, smiling slightly.

'I was worried the little guy would be freaking out over not being able to go to the Digital World, but he forgets anything the second I put food in front of him.' He sat up from his bed. "Hey DemiVeemon?"

"Yes Davis?" the little blue creature took a break from his meal to answer Davis' question.

"Aren't you still worried that you and the other's may never go home?" Davis asked. Just because DemiVeemon looked liekd he didn't have a care in the world right now, doesn't mean he still wasn't thinking about what happened.

"Well, I am a little." He admitted. "But there have been worse situations then this, and I know that if Izzy and Ken are on the job, then they'll the portal up faster than I can finish my breakfast tomorrow." He replied, sounding like his usual chipper self.

"I should have known. It's not like to you to feel upset over something like this." Davis said, as he rose from his bed and walked to his partner.

"Please." the In-training Digimon scoffed. "The day I end up feeling all moppy and sad is the day Kari becomes your girlfriend." (AN: Sorry all dakari shippers, but there won't be any dakari romance in this fic.)

"I guess your right..." Davis agreed absentmindly before realizing what he said. "Hey wait a minute!"

"Sorry." DemiVeemon said sheepishly, giggling a little.

"Oh you think that's funny, then let's see you laughing after this!" Davis picked up the little blue baby dragon Digimon and started tickling him all over. DemiVeemon was laughing hysterically, begging Davis to stop inbetween breaths, until he headbutted him by instinct. Davis fell back and landed on his bed, with the mini dragon landing on his stomach. Both of them were still laughing until they heard a shrill noise.

"DAVIS! STOP LAUGHING LIKE AN IDIOT! I'M TRYING TO DECIDE WHAT TO WEAR TOMORROW!"

That was his older sister Jun Motomyia. She's the same age as most of the orginal DigiDestined, and had a huge crush on T.K.'s older brother before she saw him with another girl. She then moved on to soem guy named Jim.

"Sheesh, someone's more annoying than usual tonight." Davis said, but lowered his voice so DemiVeemon was the only one to hear it, and so Jun couldn't hear him. The young Digimon only nodded.

* * *

><p>In another part of the city, the mysterious girl V was on top of a rooftop of an apartment. Her partner Monodramon was with her, though was keeping watch incase someone else came up. The wind was blowing quite harshly due to the high altitude, but V didn't seem to mind. She was wearing a mid-night blue t-shirt, a black jacket, blue jeans, and white and black shoes. Her black sunglasses were on her head, showing her icy blue eyes, and her guitar was still strapped to her back. She heard footsteps coming from behind her, but she only smirked.<p>

"It's about time you got here." She said without turning around.

"Sorry. Got caught up a lot of homework." Said the person she was addressing too. As the figure walked closer, he started to come into view. He was about V's age. He was tanned skin, with emerald green eyes, and was about 5'8 in height. He had spiked up blond hair covered by a white bandana. He was wearing a crimson red jacket, with a yellow t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and matching blue sneakers.

"Don't make up an excuse Mason." V scolded, turning around to face him. "You were off playing basketball, then stuffed yourself with food at the nearest resteraunt. Am I to assume I am correct?" Mason sweatdropped. 'How does she always know what I'm doing?'

"Cut the guy some slack, will ya princess?" Said a high picthed voice. Another figure stepped out of the shadows. This one was shorter than Monodramon, and looked to be some kind of purple jester with a white face and a purple tail and three sets of clawed toes on each foot. He was wearing a red bandana around his neck, and had an evil yellow smily face on his stomach, with red gloves on his hands, and pirecing green eyes. He cracked a smile, showing off his sharp teeth.

Monodramon growled at the newcomer, but V gave him a look that said "Don't do anything." He obeyed, but kept a watchful eye on him.

"I see your just as carefree as lastime, Impy." V said, her smirk growing wider.

"Hey! The name's not Impy! It's Impmon! Get it right! Ba-Boom!" Impmon demanded.

"Only if you knock it off with calling me princess everytime I see you!" V shot back, losing her smirk and replacing it with a scowl.

"Then acting all high and mighty like a pincess and maybe I will stop calling you that!"

Mason sighed, knowing where this was going. Everytime those two saw each other they'ed always start off with the insults before breaking into a brawl. It was both amusing, yet frighting to see them going at it. He had to break it up before a certain Digimon ends up with a broken arm again.

"Okay, break it up you two. We didn't come here for a fight."

"She/He started it!" They both said at the same time before glaring at each other.

Mason sweatdropped again at their response. "You ever think maybe those two were meant to be partners?" He whispered to Monodramon.

"Maybe, though if that were the case then we never get anything done." He answered. Both of them sighed.

After a few minutes, everyone was calmed down. V stood infront of Mason and Impmon, Monodramon by her side, her normal calm expression returning to her face.

"Now that we got that out of the way, it's time we got down to business." She spoek, sounding very serious. "Have you been able to locate the gates yet?"

Mason shook his head. "Nothing yet. Those gates are harder to find than a needle in a haystack."

"Why would you search for a needle in that?" Impmon asked. Everyone jsut sweatdropped and stared at him liked he asked a dumb question. "What?"

"It's just an expression Impmon." Mason said, before either his partner or V took this chance to throw insults at each other again, and getting off topic.

"Darn it!" She muttered under her breath. "We're running out of time. We must find those gates before Chaos does, or else..."

"I know."

"Hard to believe we haven't found those gates yet. With their reputation, it should be easier to find them." Monodramon said.

"If it were that easy, then Chaos would have found them by now. Ba-Boom!" Impmon pointed out.

"Impmon is right. We would have noticed if four gates of pure evil were unleashed on the Digital World." Mason joked.

"You can't even notice if your missing anything from your pockets." V said, making Mason sweat dropped for the third time since he showed up. "Seriously, how do you know this stuff about me? Are you spying on me or something!"

"Don't have too." She said simply. "Your pretty easy to read."

"How about we stay focused on the gates before anything else?" Monodramon suggested.

"Your right Monodramon." She then focused her attention on the two before her. "Continue searching for any leads on the gates. And make sure the Generation 1 and 2 Digidestined don't interfere." As she said this, Impmon tensed up a little.

"Uh, any reason you can't do it?" He asked, though not with much force as before.

"We have our own job to do, and you have yours."

Impmon sighed, not really thrilled at this assignment.

"Okay, but now it's your turn to tell your story of the week. Did any of the Generation 3 kids show up?"

"Yes. Three of them have found their partners already, and I have them on the search for the remaining nine."

"Well at least there's some good news. Next question, how did blocking out the Digidestined go?" Mason asked.

V smirked again. "Worked liked a charm. As long as I'm in the Digital World, they can't get in, even with the D-3's."

"I still don't get what's the big deal about not having them meet up with the Generation 3, but who am I to question your methods? I'll look up a few contacts and see what I can dig up on the gates."

"Okay. Then I'll contact you when more of the chosen have surfaced."

"Great." Mason said as he made his made toward the door leading to the staircase. "But next time can we meet somewhere a little less windy and more populated? I'd recommend a place where we can grab a bite to eat." He joked again as he opened the door. "Later guys."

After Mason left, Impmon faded in the shadows, with an evil smirk. V sighed and looked towards over the city. 'Hard to believe those guys are the best informants I know.'

* * *

><p>Takasu was in his room, just about to head to bed. He was wearing a white shirt and blue shorts for bed. He was smiling so much it looked like his face would stick like that.<p>

"Tomorrow we're going back to the Digital World. I'm so excited i don't think I can sleep tonight." He said to himself.

"Not like you fall asleep at night anyway." Said a voice from outside his door. Takasu turned his head and saw a women with long brown hair, a white dress-shirt, and a blue skirt leaning on is doorframe.

"Lyla! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know your excited for something big tomorrow." She said all-knowingly. "Are you excited because you have a crush on the new girl at you school?"

"What are you talking about?" Takasu asked.

"Ah, your still clueless. Well that's to be expected of men your age, but you'll understand when you get older. Try and fall asleep before three a.m. this time." She laughed a little as she went off to her own room.

Takasu was dumbfounded by what his sister just said, but thought one thing. 'Big Sisters can be wired sometimes.'

Five minutes after he went to bed, Takasu was sound asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Takasu was rushing towards the school again. He wasn't late this time, but he was going to be in trouble if he didn't print to his essay before his english class.<p>

'Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry!' He repeated in his head. 'I've only got ten minutes left before homeroom! Come on legs, get me to the computer lab in time!' He ran as fast as humanly possible, leaving behind a small smoke trail.

He made it to the school with nine minutes to spare. He opened the door to the computer lab, but crash into someone the second he opened the door. He and the other guy crashed stumbled back.

"How is it that I keep hurting myself these days?" Takasu mumbled.

"Sorry about that." Said the guy he ran into. Takasu looked up at him and saw that looked a little older than he did. He had dark red hair and was wearing a green uniform. In his left hand, he was caring a yellow laptop.

"Don't worry about it." Takasu said, picking himself up. "I'm used to it by now."

"Well I've got to go. I can't afford to be late for class again." The redhead said as he bowed then ran off.

'That guy was wearing a uniform from one of the local high schools here. Wonder what he was doing at this school.'

Takasu's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the warning bell. He ran inside the computer lab.

'Though I can always wonder about that later, when I'm not risking an F and a detention.'

* * *

><p>The school bell rang, signaling all students that they could leave, to which most of them were happy for. Takasu quickly mad this way out of his classroom and towards the computer lab. A few minutes later, he made it and found Shu and Sabrina waiting for him.<p>

"Hey Takasu. Glad you could finally make it." Sabrina greeted.

"Well my last class isn't exactly close to here."

"Whatever." Shu said, sitting up from the chair he was sitting on. "Your here now, so let's get this over with already." Takasu and Sabrina nodded, and the three of the pulled out their Digi-Matrix's from their pockets. They strapped them on and pointed them over to the computer they used last time.

"Okay, everyone remember what Darcmon said?" Takasu asked to make sure. His friends nodded. "The let's go! Digi-Port Open!"

A bright light shown from the computer and pulled the three teens in. As they were passing through the portal, their clothes changed back to their clothes from their last visit. Unlike last time when they ended up in a dog pile, they were all standing in the same spot in the forest as before.

"Is this the right spot?" Sabrina asked, looking around.

"Yeah, see that T.V.?" Takasu turned and pointed to the small T.V. they used to get home last time. "We are definitely where we met Darcmon and Poyomon last time."

"Correct." A voice said. They turned and saw the anglelenic Darcmon. "I am pleased to see that you three have returned."

"Darcmon! What are you doing here?"

"Have you've been waiting for us this whole time?" Shu asked.

"No, I've just arrived here. Besides, if I've waited all day for you, then who else do you think will keep the village in line?"

"How is the village doing since we left?" Sabrina asked, concerned for the village inhabitants. Darcmon gave off a small smile. "The village is rebuilding since the attack. We've had no over attacks since then, though that greatly worries me."

"Isn't that usually a good thing?" Takasu asked.

"I shall explain once we've reached the village, so until then try not to get lost and end up as someone's dinner." She then walked on towards the village, with the humans following behind.

They reached the village in a matter of minutes, and saw that most of the Digimon were helping out.

"It's a good thing you guys came when you did. Coronamon and the others were getting anxious to see you again."

"Thats great to hear." Takasu said, knowing that he wasn't the only one whose been anxious.

They walked into the town center where they see the three Digimon helping to rebuild the village. That is, until they noticed Takasu and the others. "Takasu!" Coronamon shouted his partner's named excitedly. He ran over to where the three humans and Darcmo were standing, followed by Dorumon and Lunamon.

"Coronamon!" Takasu shouted back. He ran towards the three approaching Rookies. He and Coronamon fist bumped each other. The other's continued running towards there partners.

"Lunamon!" Sabrina squealed, running over to her partner and hugging her. "Oh Lunamon, I've missed you so much."

"It's only been a day Miss. Sabrina, but I to have missed you." Lunamon replied, in her polite and gentle voice.

"Shu!" Dorumon ranned over to Shu. Although he wasn't as enthusiastic as the other's, he was glad to see Dorumon again after their last encounter. He didn't say anything to the mini dragon, but gave him a slight nod and a smile, to which the Dragon returned back with a larger smile.

Darcmon cleared her throat to get everyone's attention focused on her. "I am pleased that you all are happy to be reunited, but I'm afraid I have something I must discuss with you."

Sabrina released Lunamon from the hug and spoke. "What is it Darcmon?"

"I will explain everything inside."

* * *

><p>Davis, T.K., and Kari were at Izzy's house, hoping he'd have some good news for them about the portal. Yolei and Cody went ahead of them so they could call Ken. He was put on speaker phone in his room, where he and Wormmon were listing intently to the phone so they could catch all of the conversation. Unlike most of the other's Wormmon can still remain in his Rookie form even when in the Human World.<p>

"It's about you made it!" Yolei scolded, though mostly to Davis. "What took you so long?"

"If you must know, we were following a lead of mine about the new Digidestined." Davis retorted. Although he and Yolei matured since their last adventure, they still got into fights every now and then, even more so than he does with T.K. these days.

"Don't tell me you were following that new girl Sabrina." Cody groaned.

"Sadly, we were Cody." T.K. told his DNA partner.

"I told you so!" Upamon said to Poromon, as they had made a small bet on their snacks as to whether or not they would seal the new girl. "I get all of your snacks for a week." The In-Training smirked.

"The bet was you'd get them for a day. Quit trying to change the rules." Poromon angrily pointed out.

"But why were you and Kari helping him?" Yolei asked since all that she's been hearing from Davis is that Sabrina may be a Digidestined. "I thought you guys said she wasn't a suspect."

"We're still not sure." Kari said sitting down on the floor next to T.K., with Gatomon on her lap. "But since we've hadn't had any luck in finding them, we needed to give Davis' theory a chance."

"Which is a very rare occurrence if I might add." Gatomon added, eating a choirs of laughter from everyone but Izzy, who was still on his laptop.

"And we were this close to finding out, until you guys asked us to come over."

"Well sorry to ruin your wild goose chase, but this is actually important."

"Now hold on." T.K. said defending Davis. "I know Davis is wrong on a lot of things, but Kari and I think he may be on to something."

"Gee, thanks T.J." Davis said sarcastically. Like with Yolei, he still tends to get T.K's name wrong on purpose, though only does if he's really annoyed. The blond shot him a look from getting his name wrong again.

"But she is a little suspicious." Patamon said.

"Yeah." DemiVeemon added in. "She looked liked she was on her way to the computer lab for something big, and I think I heard mention something about a luna, whoever she is."

"We can discuss your theory later." Izzy said, finally turning around to face the group. "because this meeting is about what Ken and I have found out about the Digi-Port, so we'll have to stop getting off topic and focus."

"Izzy's right guys." Ken said on the phone. Besides, if I stay on any longer my mom will have a heart attack from the phone bill she'll receive later."

"So what did you guys find out?" Yolei asked, as she took a seat on the floor next to Kari, with Poromon in hand. Cody sat down next to T.K., who was next to Davis, their respective partners in hand as well.

"To be honest, not a lot." The redhead grimaced. "We're still looking into it, but so all that we know is that some kind of signal was activated to prevent us from going into the Digital World yesterday, but now the signal is gone."

"It is?" DemiVeemon asked. "This means we can go back, right?"

"Yes." Ken answered on the other line. "Wormmon and I were able to get in and out with no problem." The young genius spoke. "We went to the exact location where the signal was coming from, but there was nothing there."

"Maybe the signal was moved somehow." Cody guessed. "After all, it would make sense to not keep it in one place where we could track it."

"But that's the thing Cody. When we got their, the were no signs of any device that was planted in the ground, and there were no impressions or imprints either."

"But we did find some footprints." Wormmon chimed in. "Human footprints."

This made very one in the room but Izzy gasped, now knowing that a human may have been the cause for blocking them out.

"Are you series?" Yolei shriek. Izzy just nodded. "We believe the human may have had something on him or her that was casting the signal yesterday."

"But how could a Human do that?" Poromon asked.

"You don't think, this guy may be another Digimon Emperor, do you?" Cody hesitantly asked the group. Although they couldn't see it, Ken winced upon hearing the emperor's name.

"I don't know, but that's all we wanted to share with you guys right now. But while we're here, I liked to hear why you think this girl may be a digidestined.

* * *

><p>"So what's up Darcmon?" Takasu asks the angel like warrior. He and the other's were inside Darcmon's house. He was sitting on the couch next to Sabrina, who was sitting next to Lunamon. Shu, Coronamon, and Dorumon remained standing, the former leannign on the wall, while the other two were beside the couch. "You seem a little nervous."<p>

"That's because I am Takasu." She replied honestly. Coronamon and the other's gasped, as they have never known Darcmon to be afraid of anything, much less another attack. "I fear that the Goblinmon will return with backup."

"Why do you say that?" Sabrina said, holding Poyomon in her arms. When they got into Darcmon's house, Poyomon chirped happily at seeing Sabrina again.

"I think I may know. The Goblinmon are probably going to bring their boss here." Shu mentioned.

"Why would you assume that?" Takasu wondered.

"You should know, that is if you were paying attention. That one Goblinmon said that their boss sent them to this village for something. And since they failed, my best guess is that if they were to return, they'll be leading the charge this time around."

I-I was paying attention!" Takasu stuttered, slightly embarrassed.

"I believe they weren't after you though." Lunamon pointed out. "They weren't aware of your presence until you revealed yourself."

"So if you guys weren't their true target, then what were they after?" Dorumon asked out loud.

"Money?"

"Food?"

"My secret soda stash?" Everyone looked at Coronamon with a ridiculous look. "What? They could have been after that?"

"Whatever they were after is of no importance right now, since they are aware that you three are here." Darcmon stood up. "You three must prepare yourself for the battles to come."

"We know, but how do we...?" Shu trailed off when he saw Takasu wasn't really paying attention anymore. He was busy looking at his Digi-Matrix, poking it every few seconds. "Takasu, are you even listening?"

"Oh course." He replied nonchalantly. "I was just trying to figure out how these work, or what they can do for that matter."

"I don't think you should be messing around with that." Sabrina warned her goggle headed friend.

"Well unless that V girl appears with a manual to this thing, I don't have much of a choice." Takasu kept pressing the six buttons on his red and orange Digivice, (AN: I'm chnaging the color of the edges to orange, grey, and white) when he pressed the first button on the far left and it beep.

"What did you do?"

"I don't know! I just pressed a button and it started-" before Takasu could finish, the beeping stopped, and on the screen appeared an image of Coronamon, with the words "Digimon Analyzer" on the top right. "Well this is new."

"What is?" Coronamon jumped over to Takasu's shoulder and looked at the image of him on the Digivice. "Is my head really that big?"

"Yes, but why is a picture of you on the Digi-Matrix?" Dorumon

Sabrina looked over her Digi-Matrix. "I wonder..." She pointed it at Lunamon, while pressing the same button Takasu pressed and the same beeping noise was back, before dying down shorttly to reveal Lunammon's image on her Digivice. "I think I get it guys. The button we just pressed my give us information on any digimon we encounter."

"No kidding. Listen to what this ahs to say abotu Coronamon."

"Does it say how incredibly brave, heroic, and strong I am?"

**Digimon Analyzer:** **Coronamon**

**Takasu: No, but it does say that your a Rookie level, Beast type Digimon, and that you were born from the observation data of the sun. A pure, innocent Digimon with a strong sense of justice, and an even stronger sense of cruiousity. Your Corona Flame attack is too hot for any enemy to handel.**

"Now let's check out Lunamon's stats."

**Digimon Analyzer: Lunamon**

**Sabrina: She is also a Rookie, but is a Mammal type Digimon, born from data from the moon. With her big ears, she has a super sense of hearing, and can detect any enemy within her radius. Her Tear Claw attack may look lovely when you look at it, but is deadly if your the target of the attack.**

"Okay, now it's Shu's turn." Sabrina said. Shu was looking down at his Digivice, with Dorumon's information already on it.

"Look's like he beat you to the punch." Takasu commented.

"So what does it say?" Coronamon asked, very cruious.

**Digimon Analyzer**_: _**Dorumon**

**Like the others, he at the Rookie level too, and is a Beast Digimon that, because it has an old-style interface on its brow, has been conjectured to be an experimental "Prototype Digimon" from before Digimon were discovered. His combat instinct is high, making him a dangerous opponent when he uses his Metal Cannon attack.**

"Wow. You guys have some powerful abilities." Sabrina complemented.

"Yes, but they're nothing compared to what we can do when we Digivolve." Lunamon hopped down and back on the couch.

"Digivloved?" All three humans were not sure what it meant.

"Yeah. Digivolving helps us reach the next level and increases our power to even greater heights." Dorumon explained.

"And that is why we have to get stronger, so we can Digivolve to Campion level, and I think I'm going to be the first one here to do it." Coronamon boasted.

"Please." Dorumon scoffed. "If any of us are this close to Digivloving, then it's going to be me, not some hothead like you."

Coronamon glared at Dorumon, and marched over to him. "You think your going to Digivolve before me snout for brains?"

"No. I _know_ I'm going to Digivolve before you." The two were now in each other's face, snarling at one another.

"Hey, knock it off guys. We're suppose to be friends here." Takasu stood up and was about to go over to break the two apart when Darcmon raised a hand. "It's okay. They fight like this all the time. Though deep down they consider the other as their best friend."

"And where does that leave me? A third wheel?" Lunamon said sarcastically. Everyone laughed at that comment, even the two fighting Digimon, but it didn't last long before Lunamon's ears twitched. "Uh oh. Guys we've got company!"

* * *

><p>The villagers were scrambling around in a panic, as three imposing Digimon were walking through the town, destroying anything they see in sight. They were all big and muscular, had shoulder length white hair, sharp pointed teeth, two piercings on the left ear and one on the right, and they all had a skull mark below their left shoulder. They each had a set of horns on their head, and looked liked something akin to an Oni.<p>

The middle one had green skin, black pants, a black armguard and leg guard on his right arm and left leg, a red bandaged on his left arm and right leg, three horns on each should, and was wielding a spiked bone club.

The one on the left looked like the green skinned Digimon, only he had red skin, was wearing tiger striped pants, had the same black arm and leg guards on, as well as having a tiger stripe cloth wrapped wear the green Digimon had red bandages, and lacked the horns on his shoulders. Liked the green Digimon, he was carrying a spiked club.

The one on the left had blue skin, and had the most differences compared to the other two. He had the same arm and leg guards, but had nothing on his left arm and right leg. on his shoulder were ice protrusions sticking out, and he was caring an ice club.

"Digidestined! Come out and face us right now!" The green Digimon shouted.

"If you don't then this village will fall!" The red Digimon added.

"So you'd better get out here, because it's not very cool to keep us waiting!" The blue Digimon laughed.

The Digidestined and Darcmon ran out of the house to confront the three oni like Digimon.

"Whoa, they look like something that came out of a bad monster movie." Takasu joked.

"Maybe that's because they are monsters." Shu said.

"Digital Monsters." Dorumon corrected him.

"Just who are these guys Darcmon?" Sabrina questioned the angel.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Ogremon!" The green Digimon proclaimed.

"I'm Fugamon!" The red one said after.

"And i'm Hyogamon!" The blue said.

"And together we're the Three Oni Brothers!" They all said at once.

"I don't care who you creeps are. Your going down."

"Do you kids think you can take on the likes of us?"

"No." Takasu admitted with a smile.

"But we can! Corona_Knuckle!" Coronamon's fist's ignited into flames, and he charged at the three brothers.

"Pummel Whack!" Ogremon threw his fist out and fired a blast of dark energy at Coronamon. He didn't have time to react before the attack hit him and threw him into a nearby building.

"Coronamon!" Takasu shouted in worry for his partner.

Coronamon was shown laying on some of the debris, his eyes swirling. "That whack sure did pack a pummel." He said dazed.

"That fool just ran in their without thinking. Guess I'll have to pick up the slack for him again." Dorumon ran towards them, but jumped above them to deliver an attack. "Metal Cannon!" He fired an iron sphere from his mouth.

"Like I'll let that through!" Hyogamon declared, placing his hands on the ground. "Snow Barrier!" A wall of ice suddenly rises from the ground, protecting the brothers from the sphere. "Snow Punch!" He threw his fist forward and shot a blast of snow at Dorumon. He avoided the attack while he was still in midair, until he landed and slipped on some of the ice left behind from the barrier, making him an easy target for the attack.

"My turn." Lunamon sped forward.

"Wait Lunamon!" Sabrina tried to stop her partner but she left before she could do anything.

Lunamon jumped from building to building in an attempt to confuse them long enough for her to attack. "Let's see how you like a fast of this! Tear Shot!" She fired a ball of water from the antenna on her forehead. "Let's see you evade that."

"With pleasure!" Fugamon said with glee. "Evil Hurricane!" He twirled his club, so fast that it generated a mini-hurricane that intercepted the attack and headed straight for Lunamon. She was hit and fell off the building she was on.

"Lunamon no!"

"This isn't looking so good for us." Takasu said.

"What gave it away? Our Digimon being overpowered ?" Shu replied sarcastically.

Coronamon was starting to get back up, as were Dorumon and Lunamon.

"Does anyone have any bright idea on how to beat them?" He asked.

"Let's try attacking all at once. Maybe that might give us an edge." Dorumon suggested.

"Okay!" His companions agreed.

They the spread out and gathered around the three brothers to attack.

"Corona Flame!"  
>"Dash Metal!"<br>"Tear Shot!"

They each fired off their attacks, but the Oni Brothers were prepared for that.

"Scatter!" Ogremon commanded.

"Right!" They all jumped out of the way of the attacks in time and went straight for their respective opponents.

Ogremon landed near Coronamon and began his attack. "Bone Cudgel!" He swung the club.

"Ah!" Coronamon ducked. "Hey watch where you throw that thing. Someone could poke an eye out."

"Then I'll use it to crush you!" Ogremon swung the club again, and managed to hit Coronamon this time.

"Heavy Stick!" Fugamon was trying to hit Lunamon with his club, but having little success due top her speed.

"Tear Claw!" She swiped her darkness infused claws at the Oni, but he blocked it with his club.

"Nice try, not!" He smacked her with the club right into a tree.

Dorumon and Hyogamon were circling each other, waiting for one of them to make a move.

"Throwing Ice!" Hyogamon snapped the ice on his shoulders and threw them at Dorumon.

"Thats a bit distrubing, then again everything about you is disturbing. Power Metal!" He fired another iron sphere. The sphere and ice spear collided, but Hyogamon took this chance to get around Dorumon and attack him.

"Ice Cudgel!" He smacked him with his ice club, sending him skidding on the ground. "You'll have to excuse me for that. I tend to get extra angry if someone mocks me."

"Then he must be and 24/7." Takasu whispered to the others. Dorumon got back on his feet to fight.

Takasu turned to Darcmon. "Darcmon, you have to help them, otherwise their goners." He pleaded.

"I am sorry Takasu, but I must not interfere in this fight. This is there battle."

"But why?"

"I must let them battle on their own for if they rely on others to fight their own battles, they will not succeed in protecting their own partners." Darcmon said wisely while she watched them battle. The three digimon were slightly confusing the brothers by moving back and forth between opponents while they tried to hit them with their club's and missing every time. "If they are serious about Digivloving, then they must prove they have the strength to do it."

"But what if they can't digivolve? What then?" Sabrina asked and looked a bit worried.

"Then they must come out of the situation by themselves and rely on each other to help when they need it."

"But I thought you said that relying on others is a bad thing." Shu told her feeling slightly confused.

"There is relying on others to fight your battles for you and then there is relying on others to help you. In other words, if I join the battle while they are still inexperienced, then they will rely on me to finish them off but they can rely on each other to do equal amount of work in this and to get each other out of a fix when they need it." She gazed at them and saw that Coronamon had tripped while trying to get away, Lunamon was slammed into a tree again and watched helplessly as her friend was about to get hit by Ogremon. Dorumon had managed to rescued his friend in a dive roll to get him away from the club. Coronamon said his thanks and turned back towards their enemy.

Takasu let out a sigh of relief as Coronamon avoided getting into the worst trouble possible. "Did you see that?" The 2 kids nodded.

"So that's what you mean, not letting others fight for you but fight with you." Darcmon nodded her head uncertainly. "Not exactly but you're halfway there." She smiled at the knowledgeable human then directed her attention back towards his rookie friends.

Lunamon got up and joined in on the fight once again but they seemed pretty tired at the time. All 3 of them were panting so loud that the whole forest could probably hear them. "Come on guys, you can do it!" Sabrina cheered as she watched them with her hands in front of her chest praying silently.

"Poyo poyo!" Poyomon cheered as well, thinking that might help.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Dorumon said to his companions.

"We're just going around back and forth as if we're evenly matched." Coronamon added.

"There's gotta be something that we can do." Lunamon said implying that she hoped her friends had a decent plan in mind.

"This is getting on my nerves, I'll finish you off, then I'll move on to your precious partners." Ogremon chuckled evilly.

"There's no way you're touching Takasu, besides, your hands are cruel and unpleasantly disgusting." Coronamon said waving his paw in front of his nose.

Ogremon and his brother's looked at their hands feeling a bit self conscious. "Oh really? I wouldn't want any germs or anything and... hey! How dare you mock the cleanliness of my fingers!" He beaconed at the small lion like digimon.

"I didn't say fingers." Coronamon said under his breath.

"That's it, I'm going to start with your human partner." He said and gazed at the brown haired boy. He had a worried look on his face. "You're not going to live to see the sun come up tomorrow kid, you Digidestined are such a pain." He had an evil look in his eye and he knew that he wasn't kidding. "Get them!"

"With pleasure." Hyogamon said, brandishing his ice club.

"I've always wanted to crack a Human open." Fugamon said evilly, chuckling. All there of them went after the Humans, with Darcmon standing protectively in front of them.

"As I said before, there's no way you're touching Takasu!" Coronamon suddenly ran with all of his might and jumped on his back and tackled him. Ogremon was suddenly thrown off by the little rookie and started to reach for him and grabbed him by the horns as he squirmed to get free. "Petit Prominence!" Coronamon's body was suddenly covered from head to toe in flames. While they didn't seem to harm him, they were slowly spreading across Ogremon's back.

"Ouch! That's hot! Hot! Too hot!" He complained, trying desperately to get the lion off of him.

"Now this is what I call hot stuff!" Coronamon joked, trying to keep his grip on his opponent.

His brothers were too distracted by this that they failed to notice Dorumon and Lunamon doing the same thing. Takasu had a sudden urge to just tackle him as well, there was no way he was going to let a wannabe horror movie reject get rid of his best friend before he even got the chance to actually get to know him better.

"Now you get off my partner!" He jumped on him as well getting him to lose his grip on Coronamon who plopped on the ground. The 4 other digimon were just too stunned to even move an inch. Sabrina and the others were even stunned. She had never seen Takasu act this way before but with what has been going on she was in no position to judge. Takasu fell against a tree and Ogremon had a death glare on him. Shu didn't look it but he was scared as well.

"I will get rid of you and the rest of your little friends will crumble at the devastating loss of their great leader." He cried and lifted his club up in the air. Takasu shut his eyes waiting for the moment to pass.

"Move it ya big jerk!" Takasu heard. He opened his eyes and saw Shu had tackled Ogremon, stunning everyone again. Ogremon knocked him off and tried to hit him with his club. Shu avoided the hit, but he fell and Ogremon took this chance to pin him down by throwing his club on his hair.

"I was going to eliminate your leader first, but since your so eager to be destroyed, then you'll be my first victim."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Dorumon jumped off of Hyogamon and fired a Power Metal at Ogremon, landing a direct hit on his face. Before Ogremon was sent flying, Shu tried to get up but since the club was still pinned on his hair, when they both move the club took a big chunk of hair from Shu's head. Shu's hair was now barely reaching his neck.

Takasu was able to stand up after recovering from that blow. He ranned over to Shu and Dorumon. "You okay?"

"Aside from almost going bald and smelling ogre breath, I'm just peachy." Shu said sarcastically, but then smiled.

Lunamon jumped off of Fugamon and landed next to Coronamon. She helped him up and they made their way to the others. Sabrina handed Poyomon over to Darcmon and join them. "Are you guys okay?" She then saw what happened to Shu. "Oh my gosh! Shu your hair-"

"It's fine." Shu stood back u, though with a little difficulty, and dusted himself off. "I've been meaning to cut it anyway. At least this way, I save a fortune on a haircut." Takasu laughed a little at Shu's joke, earning a confused glare from his friends.

"Sorry, but what you did back their was very unexpected, considering what you said last night."

Shu just scoffed. "I only saved you because we need all three of us to beat those guys. Sabrina and the Digimon were slightly confused, not knowing what Shu said, but Dorumon quickly got over it and smiled that his partner is starting to open up.

"Boss!" Hyogamon and Fugamon ranned to their fallen leader. "Are you okay!"

Ogremon stood up, with a red mark where the sphere landed. "Do I look okay to you nitwits? My face hurts, my pride is ruined, and I think I'm missing a few teeth!"

"So is that a no then?" Fugamon asked stupidly.

"OF COURSE IT IS!"

"Hey!" Ogremon and his brothers turned around and saw Takasu and Coronamon, Shu and Dorumon, and Sabrina and Lunamon facing them with determination in their eyes. "We still got some unfinished business with you three!" It was Takasu who spoke.

"I almost forgot about you Humans." Ogremon said, his full attention now on them and not his idiotic brothers. "Because of you I'm in a bad mood, so I think we'll end this right now."

"Funny, we we're thinking the same thing." Coronamon said, but then shuddered. "It's also a little freaky."

"You've reached your limit fools! Weaklings like you should just give up!" Ogremon shouted.

"We'll never give up if it means stopping you!" The Digidestined all declared.

"If we've reached our limits..." Takasu began.

"Then we'll just exceed our limitations!" He and Coronamon said together. The Digi-Matrixs' started to glow a bright light, before the three humans looked at them and saw that the second button was glowing. The Digidestined all press the button with no hesitation and a red, blue, and pink light emerged from them.

**Digivolution**

Coronamon was surrounded by a black background, before he floated off into the sky, in the direction of a red light.

**Coronamon Digivolve to...!**

He collided with the light, causing an explosion. His form changed, gaining a wiser, more mature and menacing look as he turned to that of a lion. A large golden mane came out of his head, an iron-plated crown with a large flame coming out of the very middle, and two more smaller flames coming out the sides. Parts of his mane were tied with large black bands. Red angel like wings stuck out from his shoulders, and his legs had bands around them that allowed flames to escape. The rest of Coronamon's torso looked like it was made from metal, with flames coming out of his hackles and his ankles on the bands there. His tail had an iron-colored ring around it where a large blaze of fire escaped.

**Firamon!**

Dorumon was surrounded by a black background, before he floated off into the sky, in the direction of a blue light.

**Dorumon Digivolve to...!**

He collided with the light, causing an explosion. His size increased, and his face took a more feral-looking form. His ears became a bit longer and more pointed, and his wings greatly increased in size, looking almost like the blade of a scythe. His wings were now blue, the underside white. His tail grew thick and resembled more a dragon's. His claws and nails grew incredibly sharp.

**Dorugamon!**

Lunamon was surrounded by a black background, before she floated off into the sky, in the direction of pink light.

**Lunamon Digivolve to...!**

She collided with the light, causing an explosion. She grew taller, and took on a more humanoid form. She gained combat like gear, four tentacles came out from her back and wrapped around her arms, two more appear and stuck out like tails, her hands became covered in gloves with crescent moons on them, and finally a mask that covered her face except her eyes, forehead and mouth and had two small holes for her ears appeared.

**Lekismon!**

Takasu, Shu, and Sabrina looked on in awe at their Digivolved partners. They were all speechless at the sight. Darcmon and Poyomon were also amazed, with Poyomon cheering on in happiness after they changed, and Darcmon just smiling, feeling proud of the three Digimon.

The humans didn't know what to say, until Takasu finally found his voice and spoke. "Is that really Coronamon...?

Firamon turned slightly at the young boy. "No. I am Firamon now, my Champion form." He spoke in a wise calm voice, nothing like the energetic Coronamon.

"So that means that you guys..." Shu began but couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Dorugamon turned around as well. "Yes. My name is Dorugamon. We have all Digivloved to our current forms because of the bond we share with each other." Dorugamon spoke in a gruffer voice.

"Then you guys have...?" Sabrina started, but like the others couldn't finish.

Lekismon also turned to the three humans. "Of course. Now we are much stronger than we were before. And my name is Lekismon."

The three Champions then turned around to face their opponents, with renewed strength. "Alright you guys. Let's go show these fools what happens when they dare harm our partners!" Firamon spoke, taking a commanding role.

"Okay!" His fellow Champions said.

"Then let's show them the power of the Heroes of Justice!" Firamon said as he and the others charged at the Three Oni Brothers.

A still frame was shown.

**Now that the Digidestiend have managed to get their partners to Champion level, will it be enough to defeat the Three oni Brothers? What will Shu do about his hair? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Takasu: You were so cool when you Digivolved Coronamon!<strong>

**Coronamon: Thanks, but I can Digivolve into even cooler forms after I get stronger.**

**Shu: But right now, we should focus on finding the rest of the Digidestined.**

**Sabrina: And I think we may have already found one of them.**

**Joaquin: Hello. It is I, Joaquin De La Cruz, and next time the focus will be on me.**

**Takasu and Shu: Him?**

**Sabrina: Yep.**

**Takasu: I have a feeling next episode is going to be a long one.**

**Coronamon: You think he's bad, wait til you meet his partner.**

**Liollmon: With Joaquin around, the Digital World is in great hands.**

**All three: Oh boy!**

**Next Time: The Vain New Teammate**

**Sabrina: Takasu, what are you doing?**

**Takasu: I'm working on a cool summoning phrase for when I Digivlove Coronamon.**

**Coronamon: At least something good will happen next time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, but I'll have to cut it short again. It's my birthday today, so I really haven't had a lot of time to rewrite the rest of this, since i kinda lost my flash drive, but no worries I have a backup plan. For more information, go to the forum page.<strong>

**Update: I've finally finished this chapter. Lost my flash drive again, so I had to rewrite the Digital World scenes. I realized that is was too long, so as a way to make it more suspenseful for you reviews, I'm going to end it on a cliffhanger. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can, but my mom has been on my case lately so it'll make finding time to write or type this difficult.**

**I'm also going to hold a small contest for you all. If you want to, by the end of the month write down what you think may have happened after Takasu ranned into that redhead (You should all know who he is) and before he and the gang go to the Digital World. Just submit it to me via DocX, and I'll put it in as a flashback for one of the next few chapters. It ends August 1st.**

**I should have mentioned this sooner but the I do not own the series or characters, except my OC's Takasu Aibou and Mason Yukimaura. Shu Kiriyama belongs to An Anon Fellow, Sabrina Garnet Williams belongs to kitefire, and Vanessa "V" Steels belongs to my good friend PhatomStorm. Now if your excuse me, I'm going to celebrate my victory in the Author War I had with Insanity Outcast**

**(Snaps his fingers, and Jackpot starts slapping Insanity with a rubber chicken while his whole body is frozen aside form his head.)**

**Insanity: I'll never try to stab you ever again (slapped) I'll take my defeat like a man! (slapped) I'll never send Justin Beiber over to sing to you ever again! (slapped)**

**Shu: Hey Jackpot, mind if I give a crack at this? I still have a score to settle with Insanity.**

**(Hands him the rubber chicken) I'd be insulted if you didn't.**

**Sabrina: And then I was like yeah, and he was like oh yeah, then she was like oh no you didn't!**

**Samantha: Shut up. Get out girl**

**Conner: (Sighs) You think we're the only sane people on this fic?**

**Takasu: Conner my friend, I've learned that no one is ever sane when their on fanfiction.**

**Almost forgot, check out Tamer Arisa's Digimon Tamers fic's. It's like all of the Digimon season merged together into one. Later. **


	5. Episode 5: New Arrivals

**Sorry for the long wait, but at last your patience will be rewarded with chapter five. This chapter was supposed to introduce a new OC submitted by carnvar, or however you spell his name, but it'd feel rushed since I still need to work on the battle scene, and I want to make sure that every OC that appears will get a proper introduction. I'm very sorry! Hope you'll enjoy it, and if you have any ideas on how the rest of the Third Generation Digidestined meet up feel free to PM me. **

**Takasu: That's a bit of a relief. Now I have a question to ask you before we start.**

**Jackpot 2: What is it?**

**Takasu: What is up with the title of this chapter?**

**Jackpot 2: Hey! It's not easy trying to come up with catchy titles!**

**Insanity: If you have such a hard time just with the title, then that explains why your updates aren't frequent.**

**Jackpot 2: That's it! Shu! Conner! Load him into the canon!**

**Inanity: Don't you mean "cannon?"**

**Jackpot 2: I know what I said!**

**(Shu and Conner grab Insanity and drag him to a cannon, where they toss him in)**

**Insanity: (His head pops out of the cannon) Ha! This cannon is no big deal for me!**

**Jackpot 2: (Smirks) I figured as much, which is why this is a Takari Canon!**

**Insanity: (Gulps) Takari Canon?! What's that?**

**Jackpot 2: I won't go into the specifics, but basically what it does is that it brainwashes you into giving up on Dakari pairings and support Takari pairings!**

**Insanity: (Remains silent before shouting) YOU MONSTER!**

**Jackpot 2: That's your cue Shu! Hey, that rhymes!**

**Shu: On it! (Fires the cannon right at Insanity's base, all the while the brainwashing starts to take effect)**

**Insanity: Looks like I'm blasting off again! (Hits his base really hard)**

**Meanwhile...**

**(Jessie gasps as she senses something unnatural)**

**James: Jessie, are you feeling alright?**

**Jessie: Yeah...I just felt a disturbance somewhere.**

**Back with Jackpot...**

**Jackpot 2: YES! Revenge is ours! Takasu, send him a message saying that if he reviews again trying to get even, then I will block him from my fic!**

**Takasu: Sir yes sir!**

**Shu: Great, now Takasu's gone Gaomon on us.**

**Jackpot 2: Chapter Start! (Maybe I could use that as my new catchphrase)**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

**This is Shu. After we came back from our first trip to the Digital World, Takasu got this idea that we should be friends. As if. When we came back to help rebuild the village, it was under attack again by the Goblinmons' boss. "The Three Oni Brothers." It wasn't looking so good for us and it got even worse when one of them tried to attack Takasu, but for some reason, I saved him from the attack. But then our partners Duigivolved to the Champion forms, with their resolved to protect us. Maybe being in a team won't be so bad after all.**

**Episode 5: New Arrivals**

* * *

><p>"You've reached your limit fools! Weaklings like you should just give up!" Ogremon shouted.<p>

"We'll never give up if it means stopping you!" The Digidestined all declared.

"If we've reached our limits..." Takasu began.

"Then we'll just exceed our limitations!" He and Coronamon said together. The Digi-Matrixs' started to glow a bright light, before the three humans looked at them and saw that the second button was glowing. The Digidestined all press the button with no hesitation and a red, blue, and pink light emerged from them.

**Digivolution**

Coronamon was surrounded by a black background, before he floated off into the sky, in the direction of a red light.

**Coronamon Digivolve to...!**

He collided with the light, causing an explosion. His form changed, gaining a wiser, more mature and menacing look as he turned to that of a lion. A large golden mane came out of his head, an iron-plated crown with a large flame coming out of the very middle, and two more smaller flames coming out the sides. Parts of his mane were tied with large black bands. Red angel like wings stuck out from his shoulders, and his legs had bands around them that allowed flames to escape. The rest of Coronamon's torso looked like it was made from metal, with flames coming out of his hackles and his ankles on the bands there. His tail had an iron-colored ring around it where a large blaze of fire escaped.

**Firamon!**

Dorumon was surrounded by a black background, before he floated off into the sky, in the direction of a blue light.

**Dorumon Digivolve to...!**

He collided with the light, causing an explosion. His size increased, and his face took a more feral-looking form. His ears became a bit longer and more pointed, and his wings greatly increased in size, looking almost like the blade of a scythe. His wings were now blue, the underside white. His tail grew thick and resembled more a dragon's. His claws and nails grew incredibly sharp.

**Dorugamon!**

Lunamon was surrounded by a black background, before she floated off into the sky, in the direction of pink light.

**Lunamon Digivolve to...!**

She collided with the light, causing an explosion. She grew taller, and took on a more humanoid form. She gained combat like gear, four tentacles came out from her back and wrapped around her arms, two more appear and stuck out like tails, her hands became covered in gloves with crescent moons on them, and finally a mask that covered her face except her eyes, forehead and mouth and had two small holes for her ears appeared.

**Lekismon!**

Takasu, Shu, and Sabrina looked on in awe at their Digivolved partners. They were all speechless at the sight. Darcmon and Poyomon were also amazed, with Poyomon cheering on in happiness after they changed, and Darcmon just smiling, feeling proud of the three Digimon.

The humans didn't know what to say, until Takasu finally found his voice and spoke. "Is that really Coronamon...?

Firamon turned slightly at the young boy. "No. I am Firamon now, my Champion form." He spoke in a wise calm voice, nothing like the energetic Coronamon.

"So that means that you guys..." Shu began but couldn't think of anything else to say.

Dorugamon turned around as well. "Yes. My name is Dorugamon. We have all Digivloved to our current forms because of the bond we share with each other." Dorugamon spoke in a gruffer voice.

"Then you guys have...?" Sabrina started, but like the others couldn't finish.

Lekismon also turned to the three humans. "Of course. Now we are much stronger than we were before. And my name is Lekismon."

The three Champions then turned around to face their opponents, with renewed strength. "Alright you guys. Let's go show these fools what happens when they dare harm our partners!" Firamon spoke, taking a commanding role.

"Okay!" His fellow Champions said.

"Then let's show them the power of the Heroes of Justice!" Firamon said as he and the others charged at the Three Oni Brothers.

"Ha! Even if you have Digivolved your still no match for the likes of us!" Orgemon said confidently.

"Then let us put that to the test!" Firamon retorted.

"Do you guys think they can win this?" Sabrina asked, but not taking her eyes off her partner.

"Of course they can!" Takasu said, placing a hand over his heart. "I could feel it when they Digivolved. My power strengthening Coronamon. There's no way he and the others can lose this!"

Shu nodded. "I have to agree with Takasu on this. Now that they've Digivolved to the next level, this should even out the playing field a little."

"That may be true, but even so it takes more than having power to turn the tide of battle. It also requires to know how you're using that power to its full extent." Darcmon said wisely.

"She's right." Sabrina agreed, pointing her Digi-Matrix at Lekismon. "We should check out their stats to be sure they can handle this."

Takasu and Shu shrugged their shoulders, and pointed their Digivices at their respective partners.

**Digimon Analyzer: Firamon**

**Takasu: Firamon is a Beast Digimon that is also known by the nickname of "Sky-Running Lion". Hismission is to serve as a protector of various objects in the Digital World, such as those in certain ruins. While he has a brave personality, this Digimon is also a service-minded leader. His Firamon Bomb atatck is the bomb when it comes to defeating the enemy!**

Firamon charged straight at Ogremon, ready to get a little payback from threatening Takasu.

"I heard a cat has nine lives. Let's see it the same is true for a lion!" Ogremon taunted, pulling back his fist. "Overlord Fist!" He fired a blast of dark purple right at the oncoming Champion. The attack hit him, but he shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

"Nice try, but now it's my turn!" Firamon said, the jewel on his forehead lighting up. "Fira Bomb!" He uses his full power to shoot fire bombs from his forehead, hitting his target and causing the Evil Digimon much pain.

**Digimon Analyzer: Lekismon**

**Sabrina: Lekismon is a Beast Man Digimon, who trifles with her enemies with her nimble movement and wonderful jumping power. The tentacles on her back can be detached for her Tear Arrow, which combined with her speed, is almost impossible to avoid!**

Lekismon ran at incredible speed towards Fugamon. Fugamon had his club ready for battle.

"All that Digivolving did for you was making you an even bigger target!"

"At least it didn't make me look as ugly as you." Lekismon retorted, angering her foe.

"Heavy Stick!" Fugamon tried to hit Lekismon, but like last time she was too fast for him to hit, except she could only be seen in blurs as she punched away at Fugamon every chance she got.

"This won't end like before." Leksimon said, before jumping back. When she got enough distance, she pulled out an arrow from the stickup on her back. "Tear Arrow!" She threw the arrow with great power right at him. Before Fugamon could react, the arrow pierced right through his chest, forcing him to drop his club and pull the arrow out.

**Digimon Analyzer: Dorugamon**

**Shu: A dragon that possesses both attributes of "beast" and "dragon", many Digimon run away just by seeing the shadow of this heavyweight Beast Dragon Digimon. In battles, he shows traits of the ferocity of a wild beast, but he still retains the intellect of a dragon so usually is very calm. His special move is Power Metal, which he can use to shoot a large metal sphere from his mouth to crush the enemy.**

Now that he has wings, Dorugamon used them to glide towards Hyogamon, opening his mouth for an attack. "Power Metal!" He fired a large iron sphere from his mouth right at him.

"If you think I'll let that attack got through, then you've got another thing coming pal! Snow Barrier!" He puts his hand on the ground, raising a wall of ice from the ground. Hyogamon chuckled when the attack hit, but he soon got worried when the ice started to crack, and the attack was still pushing through.

"You clearly don't understand who you're dealing with, or what we're cable of." Dorugamon stated, before the ice gave way, and Hyogamon took the hit in the face, knocking him back into a wall.

"I think the tide of this battle has just turned!" Takasu said.

Sabrina nodded her head, cheering on Lekismon and the others along with Poyomon. Darcmon seemed content with how the battle was progressing, not having any need to say anything at the moment. Shu on the other hand, looking he was unsure of something. Every few minutes he would discreetly shift his eyes around the village, as if he was expecting to see someone else. This did not go unnoticed by Takasu.

"Hey Shu, why the long face? We're winning!" Takasu exclaimed.

"Don't you find it strange that we haven't seen any of those Goblinmon who ran off yesterday?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Now that you mention it, you're right. Think they might be hanging around somewhere?"

"If they are, then we'd better be ready for an ambush."

By the end of their short discussion, Firamon and the others had surrounded the brothers, who weren't looking so confident right now.

"I don't believe this! How is it even possible that we could be losing to these weaklings?!" Fugamon bellowed.

"I don't know!" Hyogamon said fearfully.

"What I wanna know is what the heck happened to our army? They should have taken care of that robed fox by now!" Ogremon yelled.

'Robed fox?' Darcmon repeated in her mind. She thought over what they just said before her eyes widen in shock. 'Can it be...?'

Firamon, Dorugamon, and Lekismon were closing in on the brothers slowly, preparing themselves for a finishing attack.

"There's only one thing we can do now boys!" Ogremon said to his brothers.

"What's that boss?" They both asked.

Ogremon remained silent, before he started running towards the village gate. "RUN AWAY!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, his brothers following in pursuit.

"We can't let them get away!" Firamon said, about to go after them.

"Wait Firamon!" Takasu shouted towards his partner, stopping him, but not turning around. Takasu raised his Digi-Matrix as he spoke. "Why don't you three combine your attacks to end this?"

"Combine their attacks?" Sabrina asked confused.

"Yeah. This way, we can finish them off in one shot."

"Combine their attacks huh?" Shu mumbled, before grinning. "Let's give it a shot, no pun intended." He raised up his Digi-Matrix. "Dorugamon, use your strongest attack when ready!"

"You too Lekismon!" Sabrina said, also raising her Digi-Matrix.

Both mentioned Champions nodded at each other before turning towards Firamon. "What do you say Firamon?" Lekismon asked.

He glanced over to them, showing off a toothy grin. "I think I'm starting to get how Takasu became my partner. Let's do it!"

"Okay!"

All three Champions jumped up into the air, preparing their strongest attacks.

"Flame Dive!" Firamon covered his whole body with fire and came down quickly from the sky to tackle.

"Cannonball!" Dorugamon curled himself up into a ball, and began spinning rapidly, before coming down hard.

"Moon Night Kick!" Lekismon's left foot glowed in a pink aura, as she comes down quickly to give a strong kick.

The three Oni Brothers turned around, fear stricken on their faces. Before they could do anything, the attacks all merged into one, hitting their targets.

"AHHHHH! This can't be happening!" They all shouted. They screamed in pain, before being destroyed and turning into data.

When the attack died down, it showed Coronamon, Dorumon, and Lunamon, all De-Digivolved back to Rookie.

"That was amazing you guys!" Takasu shouted, running over to them. "The way you were able to scare them off and then finish them altogether was so epic!"

"Please, now that I can Digivolved, I bet I could have taken on all three of them by myself. Heck, I only needed to use half of my strength to take them on." Coronamon boasted.

"Really? Only half, because it looked to me that you were going all out." Dorumon said.

Coronamon glared sharply at his friend before locking eyes with him. "Oh yeah? Are you sure you weren't just talking about you?! It looked as if you needed a lot of power to pull off your speed!"

"Barely, but then again you think everything is going faster than you with your pea-sized brain."

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me!"

Both Digimon were now in each other's face, snarling. If you could look really closely, you could see sparks coming from out of their eyes.

"Hey now, break it up you two!" Sabrina said joining Takasu in an effort to make sure that they don't tare each other apart.

Lunamon and Darcmon sighed. "Don't bother. Once they get like this, it's almost impossible to make them stop." Lunamon said. "But despite how they act, they are practically the best of friends deep down inside."

"If that's how best friends are treated here, then I'd hate to see how mortal enemies are treated."

"Aside from this, I must say I'm impressed at how quick they learned to use their new abilities. This will prove most useful in future battles." Darcmon said.

"And to think, they can become even more powerful..." Shu muttered, treading over, while keeping a watch out for a potential ambush.

"Dragonbreath!"

"Hothead!"

Coronamon and Dorumon kept trading insults at each other until Darcmon finally intervened, separating them. After a moment, they looked as if they were calming down. Suddenly, Lunamon's ear's perked up.

"Something wrong Lunamon?" Sabrina asked.

"I can't be sure." Lunamon answered unsurely. "But I hear someone approaching the village."

"Could it be the rest of those Goblinmon flunkies?" Takasu asked.

Lunamon shook her head. "No. I only hear one person walking, but I do sense a tremendous amount of power coming from this individual."

Coronamon and Dorumon shot each other a quick look before nodding. They got into a battle stance in front of the others, ready for whoever may be coming.

"If it's not the Goblinmon, then who could it be?" Coronamon asked.

"Judging from what Lunamon said about this guy's power, it could be one of the higher up's of Chaos, perhaps maybe here to oversee the attack." Shu deduced.

"Well whoever it is, we'll be ready for them." Takasu said, with him and Shu standing by their partner's.

A light fog appeared out of nowhere, blanketing the village entrance and preventing them from seeing anything, or anyone. Shortly after the fog had appeared, a silhouette could be seen, slowly entering the village.

The Digidestiend brought their guard up for an attack, though Darcmon seemed surprisingly calm, even hiding a smile that spread on her face. When the figure was a good distance between him and the other's, the fog lifted, revealing a yellow humanoid fox dressed in ceremonial robes and a hat. She stood on her hind legs, a foxtail was visible behind her, and her arms were hidden in the wide sleeves. The front of the robes contained an image of the yin and yang symbol, as did adornments on her shoulders. Coronamon and Dorumon were ready for battle, but Dracmon spoke before they could do anything.

"I should have known it was you Taomon. You certainly do like to make an entrance." She said, stepping in-front of the group and bowed to the newcomer.

Taomon bowed as well. "Well, I do like to keep things lively." She said in a firm, but gentle voice.

"Do you know her Darcmon?" Takasu asked, now relaxing his composure.

"Why yes I do. This here is Taomon, an old friend of mind." Darcmon answered.

"I wouldn't exactly call her old." Takasu said, looking her over.

"Why, I'm flattered Takasu Aibou." Taomon responded.

"How did you know my name?"

"I know much about you, as I do you friends Shu Kiriyama and Sabrina Williams." She said, looking at each of them respectively. "And I know that you and the Digimon gathered before you are destined for many great things."

"Wow. Then you must be like a Digital World version of a psychic." Sabrina said amazed.

"If she's supposed to be all knowing, then she should have known that the village was attack, right?" Shu asked Darcmon. She nodded in response, before looking at Taomon. "Then why is it you didn't show up to help the village when it was attacked?"

"Now what makes you think I didn't?" She said coyly. "I would have been here sooner, but I had to dispose of some pests on the way here."

It then dawned on Takasu after remembering what the Three Oni Brothers were saying earlier. "Hold on. Don't tell me you...?"

"My my. It seems that your sharper then you'd like to let on." Taomon complemented. "Yes, I defeated all of the Goblinmon serving under Ogremon and his gang." This made everyone except for Darcmon gasp at what she just said.

"To defeat that many enemies on her own. She's without a doubt an Ultimate." Dorumon said.

**Digimon Analyzer: Taomon**

**Darcmon: Your correct Dorumon. It's no surprise since her faculty with magic is particularly high, and attacks with talismans and spells are her forte. Being a Wizard Digimon, she can freely use every technique in battle. Also, she is a master of concealed weapons, and hides various weapons up her sleeves.**

"As much as I've enjoyed meeting you all, I'm afraid I'll have to cut right to the chase." Taomon said. "As I'm sure you're aware of, an organization known as Chaos has been ravaging the Digital World, and true to their name, have been leaving a trail of chaos in their wake." She explained.

"We know that much already." Shu announced. "A human calling herself V told us about them."

"She also mentioned something about us having to find the remaining Digidestined, so we'll be at full power." Sabrina included.

"That is true, but do you know how you're going to go about your search?" She questioned. Shu was stumped at this, realizing that she was right. With nothing to go on, they had no way of finding the others without any leads.

"We just go about our lives and wait for something to happen?" Coronamon suggested sheepishly.

"Cute answer kid, but something like never happens in real life."

"You never know though." Coronamon shrugged.

"Take this seriously HotHead." Dorumon scolded.

"I don't see you coming up with anything Dragonbbreath!" Coronamon retorted, about to break into another argument.

"If you two fight one more time, I will hit you with this staff!" Darcmon threatened, raising her staff up to show she was serious. This made both the young Digimon comply in fear.

"We really need to think up some way to find the rest of the Chosen before it's too late. If only we could find V, then we could ask her to give us some clues." Takasu thought out loud.

"What makes you think we can really trust her?" Shu asked. He had a point, as the mysterious girl who had told them of their destiny was nowhere to be seen to aid them today.

"Call it a hunch." Takasu smiled.

"Well, if you're that intent on finding them, I may be of assistance." Taomon said. Darcmon suspected that was the reason she came, due to this being right up Taomon's ally.

"Are you saying you know how to find them?" Sabrina asked.

"Poyo poyo?" Poyomon said.

"Indeed." She nodded.

"Then point us in the right direction lady!" Takasu and Coronamon said together.

Lunamon sighed and shook her head. "Yep. Those two are a perfect match for each other."

"Now is not the right time, but tomorrow I shall show you." Taomon said. The fog that popped out of nowhere appeared again, this time enveloping Taomon and whatever part of the town was behind her. She slowly started to back away, as if she were floating.

"Hold on! How are we supposed to meet up again?" Takasu asked frantically, not willing to lose track of the only person who could help them.

"You must seek me out, and if you prove worthy, then I shall lend my assistance." Taomon said, before fading into the fog. The fog then disappears right after, showing no signs of the robed fox.

"Don't tell us...She likes to make an exit too?" Shu asked rhetorically.

"Yes." Darcmon sighed. "Despite her many redeeming qualities, she does love to play the role of a mysterious aid."

"So she's one of _those _types isn't she?" Sabrina question, getting a small nod in response.

"Well I think this mission just got a little harder." Lunamon mumbled.

"Come one you guys. Where's your sense of adventure?" Takasu laughed.

"I think mine got taken off along with most of my hair." Shu grumbled, holding his now shortened hair, wincing a little from the injury he sustained beforehand.

Sabrina was quick to notice before he pretended like he was alright. "I think you two should rest after getting thrown around like that." She said.

"I don't know about Shu, but I'm actually feeling great." Takasu said spinning his arm around for emphasis.

"I'm fine as well." Shu said. Sabrina walked up to him and poked him in the neck, causing Shu to hold it in pain.

"Yeah, you're really fine!" Sabrina said sarcastically, before turning her attention to Darcmon. "Excuse me Darcmon, do you have and bandages we could use?"

"I have something even better." Darcmon said, taking of for her house. "Bring Shu along and I will mix some healing herbs to help him feel better. And I may be able to do something about your hair while we're at it"

"Okay!" Before Shu could protest, Sarbina spoke to him. "Don't you dare think about saying that you don't need any help, or I will poke your neck again." Shu could only help but smile, and agreed following after Darcmon. "Takasu, are you sure you're alright? You look liked you took a big hit when Ogremon threw you to that tree." She asked, concerned for her other friend.

"Never better! In fact, I bet I could handle even worse damage that!"

"That's the spirit! Nothing can keep the Heroes of Justice down when we're this pumped up!" Coronamon said, raising a fist in the air.

"Then I guess it shouldn't be too much trouble if you two took care of the damage we caused during the battle." Lunamon said, gesturing to the scorch marks, puddles, and holes, along with a few destroyed buildings that were formed from their attacks.

"I don't remember causing _that much_ damage!" Coronamon bellowed out, observing the impromptu battlefield, before looking back at his friends, who were now walking towards Darcmon's place. "Hey, aren't you two going to help?! I'm not the only one responsible you know!"

"We'd love to help you guys out, but we need to stay by our partners in case something happens. I'm sure you understand." Dorumon said, not feeling the least bit sorry for dumping the work onto Coronamon.

"But-"

"Sorry about this Coronamon, but we really must make sure Miss. Sabrina and Shu are in need of any assistance!" Lunamon bowed, looking a tad guilty for this. "Well help you guys when they're done! Good luck!" And with that, the two of them were out of sight.

Takasu and Coronamon looked out at the battlefield once more, before sighing. "I think that we'll need to work on not causing so much damage in the future. I don't want to make a habit of this" Takasu groaned. Coronamon could only nod, as they went to work.

* * *

><p>In another overlooking an ocean as grey as the sand and sky it was under, three dark red devil-like Digimon with two horns and a tail were using their small wings to fly to towards the end of what looked like a throne room. They each carried a pitchfork in their hands. They reached the end of the room, and kneeled before someone, who was currently occupying the throne, shadowed out.<p>

"Report!" He spoke in a low but demanding voice.

"My lord, it appears that the Oni Brothers have failed you!" One of the red devils said.

"They were defeated before they could search the village for the temple!" The second one said.

"And what's worse, they were brought down by humans!" The third spoke. This actually got the hidden shadow lord's attention, but the red devil was wishing it wasn't on him.

"What do you mean that Humans defeated them?" He questioned anger evident in his voice.

"From what we saw, three Humans were able to make them Digivovle, before they crushed the brothers!" The third red devil said, fearful for his life.

The shadowed lord did not speak, but his left hand was clenched into a fist. "Is that all?" They nodded. "Then you are dismissed Boogeymon." The three bowed, and flew out as fast as they can before he decides to use them as punching bags.

"Heheheh! Sounds to me like you've hit a little snag in your plans." A voice with a slight Russian accent out of nowhere said. The shadowed lord looked to his left, and a screen instantly popped out. The screen somewhat illuminated the shadowed lord, revealing him to a tall mysterious figure wearing a red cloak, with horn's on the cloak side by side, black wings, a medallion on his neck and soulless sapphire eyes. On the screen, appeared a human boy. He has naturally gray hair which is down to his mid back and is left free, ivory pale skin and bright aquamarine green eyes, hidden behind a black mask. Despite being a boy, he has very feminine facial features.

"What is it that you want King?" The non-shadowed lord demanded from the Human.

He just laughed before giving him a response. "Why Daemon, is that anyway to treat your ally?" King said.

Daemon, the leader of the Daemon Corps, who attempted to take the Dark Spores before he was banished to this dimension, growled in ager at the human taunting him.

"Seeing it is you however, I'm not really surprised.

"Just get to the point!" Daemon asked impatiently.

"Heheh, they don't call you the Demon Lord of Wrath for nothing." King commented, before a serious expression appeared on his face. "I heard that your flunkies have failed in their assignment to locate the temple."

"I can promise you this much, it will not happen again!"

"Of course it won't, because I want you and your army to stop searching immediately." King said, catching the banished Demon Lord off guard.

"I don't understand!"

"The Digidestined will find the temple before we can so to continue this search would be just pointless." King said. "We'll leave the temple alone for now, and concentrate on your new mission."

"My new mission?" Daemon asked.

"Of course." King smirked. "Your new mission is to destroy the Digidestined!"

If Daemon hated anything more than being trapped in his current location, it'd be being ordered to do someone else's bidding, especially if it was to a human, but if it meant getting free and revenge on those who imprisoned him, then it was well worth it.

"Nothing would give me more pleasure than to annihilate those rotten children once and for all!" Daemon eagerly agreed.

"Excellent. While you're keeping them busy, my forces will proceed to start up our operations in the Digital World. Soon, the gates will be in our possession and then Chaos will succeed in our goals! And, should you play your part well, I'll help you gather the Dark Spores, and your revenge."

"As you wish then...King" Daemon said. The screen then vanished, leaving the Demon Lord alone in his throne. (AN: Hey, that rhymes too)

**What sort of plot could Daemon and the mysterious King be up too? Can the Digidestined seek out Taomon before it is too late? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Davis: I'm picking up a strange signal in the Digital World! It must be the other Digidestined!<strong>

**Yolei: Or it could be a trap!**

**Kari: We'll have to be on our guard either way!**

**King: It's time we eliminated the old generation! Go! My Knights of Chaos!**

**Wyvern: Greeting's old generation! Perpare yorsleves for your final battle!**

**T.K.: Is that a Control Spire?!**

**Cody: Oh no! Our Digimon can't Armor Digivolve!**

**Rose and Bee: Kotemon/KoKabuterimon, destroy them!**

**Gatomon: Is that...?**

**Kari: Wizardmon?!**

**Mason: Guess we should help out Impmon!**

**Davis: Is he Armor-Digivolving with my Digi-Egg?!**

**Next Time: The Power of Kindness and Friendship!**

**Ken: It this..._my _Digi-Egg?**

* * *

><p><strong>And this is where it will end for now. Next chapter, the Second Generation Digidestined will get the spotlight shown on them, as they go up against a new enemy, one of which is an old friend, gain a new ally who might be an old enemy, and gain a new power to combat Chaos. After the next few chapters, the plot will start moving from there, and we'll shift off into a new arc. I'd liked to all this one the Beginning Arc, while the next one will be known as the Search for the Chosen Arc. Again, I am sorry to carnvar, but I will make this up to him when his OC appears first. <strong>

**Before I forget, let me point out the Generation One and Two Digidestined's age. I'll be going by the english dub:**

**Tai, Sora, and Matt are 17  
>Izzy, and Mimi are 16<br>Joe is 17  
>Davis, Ken, T.K., and Kari are 14<br>Yolie is 15  
>Cody is 11<br>Takasu, Shu, and Sabrina are also 14**

**This is set sometime after the battle against Armageddonmon, meaning Yolei is in her last year of middle school. Just thought I should point that out.**

**That's all I got to say. Later!**


	6. Important Notice

I know you were all expecting a new chapter for this fic after waiting so long, but I got some bad news. My laptop broke down on me, all thanks to my roommate, and it had all of the completed chapters for most of my fics, including this one, saved to it. I was planning on updating all at once to make up for my lack of recent activity, but now I see that was a mistake. It can be repaired, but there's a high chance that all of my saved files will be deleted. And after all the work I put into them…

But the bad news doesn't stop there. I've been thinking about Adventure Zero 03's future and it doesn't look all the bright. This was my first fic where I asked for OC's and while pleased I got so many to use, I realized that it kinda made writing this fic difficult. I know I said I would use all of the OC's I got at the time, changing my number of new Digidestined from seven to twelve, but now I just don't know where to place some of them or how to introduce them anymore. I was young, naïve, and foolish at the time about the OC's. (Takasu tries to comment on it, but shuts up after Jack gives him an ice-cold glare)

I'm not saying I'm going to give up on this fic, but I've been considering discontinuing it and working on a remake. After all I had it posted like maybe three years ago and have only gotten up to five chapters. Plus, a lot of authors who reviewed and submitted OC's have apparently lost interest over the years.

Before I come to a decision I want to hear your thoughts on whether or not I should rewrite it, keep it as it is, or maybe even put it up for adoption. If I were to rewrite it, then I would ask any authors who submitted OC's if they would like for me to use the same ones. A poll has been left on my account so please vote and who knows, your votes may change my decision for this fic. As for several of my other fics, I will redo the chapters I had planned for them.


End file.
